


Unjust Burden

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship/Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is new to the town Shady Oak. Her first day in town she's forced to save a girl in distress, only find to out that same girl is one of the most popular girls in school and is now on said girl's radar. Lexa will try her best to pretend she's unaffected by this bodacious blonde but sometimes people are more persistent than she'd like. It'll be a roller coaster as Lexa moves on from a loss, but Clarke will prove to be more than able to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second upload of this story because the first time was like a 12,000 word first chapter and it just needed some serious work.   
> I'll be uploading chapter after chapter for a little while until I get it all back on here, hopefully in the end it goes over well.

It was the day before a new school year, and Lexa had just moved into the town of Shady Oak. Such a fairytale name, she had grimaced when her mom told her about the little town she’d grown up in. How it was so small and quaint, a magical place overlooked by modernization. The town square still had the diner her mom ate at in middle school and hung out in front of in high school. The convenience store, Griffin General, still stood proud in its ivy-encased building. Her mother’s favorite bookstore where she shared her first kiss with Lexa’s dad. It all felt so gooey, and un-new because even without exploring, Lexa could probably map out the whole town from the library to her front door. Even the hulking and decrepit oak tree in the middle of the square failed to make her smile. It stood higher than any other structure around; whisking its leaves at passersby as souvenirs. Just then, as she stood below this ancient tree, the wind swept up and she was blinded by her own untamed and curly hair. Quickly she began to toss her hair away and managed to have it fall gently and mermaid-like back in place. After the wind died again abruptly, she realized she was looking right at some girl. Correction- this girl was outright staring back at Lexa.  
  
Luminous blue eyes, brighter than any sky she’d ever seen held her gaze across the square. Lexa observed how the girls flowing blonde hair was seemingly untouched by the wind. The way she conscientiously looked at Lexa in awe, it felt like she was being studied. Suddenly overcome with blushing, Lexa turned away. She pretended for that very brief second before her eyes moved and her step began, that she didn’t see the blonde’s face drop. As she maneuvered down the cobblestone of the square, she still felt eyes looming on her back. She chanced a glance, and scolded herself to keep it short, but when she looked again her blonde was no longer there. ‘Her blonde’ wow Lexa thought, feeling irascible at herself and cursing her hopeful and vulnerable heart. She would have retreated again, except then she saw a very fast paced boy walking away with a small lump of blonde under his arm. She saw how the person clambered to keep up and kept- smacking the guys arm? Could Lexa really be watching this couple scurry into an alley, with the blonde fighting every step of the way? She was thrashing actually and Lexa watched as she was promptly ripped off her feet and slung over the boy’s side as he carried her further. Once they disappeared into the alley Lexa couldn’t wait any longer. Without a thought she took off running.  
  
Mind you, Lexa has been in track and excelled every year since middle school, no matter where she was. She must have crossed that 300 yards within 50 seconds with her heart hammering the whole way. As she steered the corner in a hurry, she saw none other than the behemoth of a guy holding the blonde to the ground, her throat pinned under his hand. He must have been whispering in her ear because the girl looked utterly terrified though Lexa heard nothing. She was breathless watching this happen in front of her, unsure if it was real or some horribly, twisted way of displaying affection. She almost waited to be seen or to back away gradually, but then she heard the trapped girl let out a small whimper and saw how the guy was now leaning on her with his knees. That was all it took. Lexa approached the guy in a run and kicked him off the blonde immediately. He grunted hard as his back came in contact with cement.  
  
“What the fuck,” he sneered at her viciously. He seemed to gather his strength already. Lexa had a choice, she could grab the girl and yank her up into a run, or she could fight this perv right here. Seeing as the blonde backed away into the wall, she had made her mind up for her.  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” The guy demanded. “You just kicked me off my girlfriend you bitch. You probably hurt her.” He stalked towards Lexa then. She held her ground.  
  
“I did not hurt her any more than you already were, with your hands around her throat like that,” she all but spit back at him. He shoved her backwards then, expecting her to fall like the weakling he thought her to be. His nostrils flared up when she only stepped back by a hair, and then lunged to grab his left elbow and twisted it in some unholy manor until he fell to his knees. He swore profusely at the torment, but all Lexa focused on was the blonde still choking for air and staring at her with wide eyes. Suddenly her gaze burned and Lexa wanted nothing more than to crouch before this beautiful girl and hold her tight. With that thought Lexa’s heart lurched and gave her an adrenaline boost. She focused back on the boy in her grip and she swiftly turned on her heel, letting her foot connect with his head and he fell forward unconscious. Deep breaths came to Lexa and her brain now screamed at her to leave before anyone sees. She knew the girl would be okay soon, as well her jerk of a boyfriend, so she listened to herself and turned away.  
  
She began running out of the alley without looking back, and she did not stop running until she got back to her home. She threw the door open and slammed it shut with her back, as she fell into it. Lexa began to cry furiously and her chest heaved with the pain of it. She was no crier though. Appalled at herself she begged her lungs to breathe deeply and hold that breath. Her vision began to blacken in seconds and she fell to her knees, now beginning to breathe again slowly. Thankful to be grounded, literally. Who was this girl and why did I just save her from her own boyfriend? Lexa thought feverishly. She stood up again and made her up the stairs, pushing away all thoughts of what just happened. All she could hope for now was that the blonde girl and her douchebag boyfriend did not go to her school. Unfortunately, Lexa hasn’t much luck on her side, and with that she throws herself into bed.  
  
***  
  
When Clarke awoke that Sunday, she had a good feeling. She had cooked herself her favorite pancake muffins, overloaded with chocolate chips. Best to eat while hot, so she does. Clarke dresses in her best black wool sweater and pulls on fitting blue jeans. Autumn is her favorite season because she can wear homey and warm clothes every hour of the day. Clarke pulled out her phone to check for texts, and she is not surprised to see Raven has messaged well over five times. Raven is her best friend who was away all summer for some aptitude prodigy convention and will finally be able to tell her everything tomorrow.  
  
She looks forward to her talks with Raven, because they remind her of her dad, Jake. He passed away one year ago and left Clarke his pick-up, but also left her with enough life lessons to last one hundred lifetimes. She would be indebted for all her days to have Raven. Another message is from Finn, her boyfriend of eleven months and she can’t help but bite her lip while opening it. ‘Hey babe gone to Jaspers, will meet you @ square’ Clarke huffed at that and swallowed thickly. She knew Finn was getting stoned that meant. She was no hypocrite, Clarke loved to smoke a bowl and just hang out but lately Finn was always high. She sighed and sent him back, ‘Ok. See you soon’ with nothing cute, because she hoped he would anticipate her disappointment. With that she headed into town.  
  
As Clarke pulled up in her maroon red truck and began to look around the square full of familiar faces, she spotted one face she didn’t recognize. She would know if she’d seen this girl before. She turned off the engine and watched quietly as the girl pondered her town. Clarke smiled to herself because for all 18 years she lived here, she had never seen her. Yet the girl looked as if she walked through town every day, completely unfazed by the cozy enchantment of it all. Clarke decided to get out and speak with this girl, even though for some reason once she chose to do that her throat ran dry and her stomach erupted with butterflies. She pushed on though and when she reached the square, she was able to make out the girls features better.  
  
She wore tight black jeans and a looser grey flannel, and stood about the same height as Clarke, if not a little taller. Her hair was so very long and curly, pulled back in the front with braids. Her cheekbones and jawline looked like they might cut her if she ran her fingers over them, but in this moment that is exactly what Clarke wanted to do. Then a gust blew whipping through the square, sending leaves flying like tornadoes and Clarke's own hair danced with it. She could not move her eyes though, as she saw how the girl frowned at the wind and gently flicked her long hair back over her shoulder. Then she looked up, right at Clarke. Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. This girl with flashing eyes of every forest, stared straight back into her own steely, summer blues.  
  
Just as surely and quickly as she’d looked around before, she cut her path away from Clarke and began walking. She couldn’t take her eyes off the retreating figure though, she felt like she may have burned the girl and that is why she left. Clarke wanted nothing more than to go after her, but then-  
  
“Babe! Clarke!” and just like that world snapped back into focus. The sound of cars driving by, the laughter of children in the leaves and the distant music, and Finn, of course. Finn was grabbing her hips and squeezing her too hard.  
  
“Ouch Finn! What the hell?” She hastily rushed her words out as she turned out of his grip but he just took her again in his hands. Finn threw his head back and laughed deeply, a laugh that Clarke did not recognize.  
  
“Finn?” She tried again to simply get his attention, but he was locked onto her hips and trying to kiss her. She shoved him away and he fell back a step, then grabbed her wrist.  
  
“Babe I just wanna touch you calm down! Let’s go over here,” he pulled her with him effortlessly towards the alley behind her family general store.  
  
“Finn no! Let me-” Then she was yanked off her feet and her words did not come out as Finn held her to his side like a ragdoll. It was then she smelled alcohol and weed and something else on him, something powdery almost. Despair and panic filled her gut and her heart began to race. A lump of fear in her throat.  
  
“Come on Clarke, it’ll be fun. We’ve never done it in public,” he then let her drop to her feet before he pushed her hard against the wall with his body. His grin widened as he looked at her, she felt like he could not even see her then. His hands slipped into her shirt roughly and he tried grabbing at her all over, fumbling because she was struggling to move away.  
  
“Finn please stop, I don’t-” and he kissed her with unparalleled strength, shoving her head back into the brick of the wall. She yelped as he continued to press into her and bite on her bottom lip, drawing a spot of blood. She struggled harder and used her momentum on the wall to push herself into him now in an attempt to unbalance him. He only slightly waivered though and side stepped her, letting her fall quickly to her hands and knees.  
  
“Yeah that’s a good spot,” he laughed hoarsely and grabbed her face in one hand pulling her to him. As absolute terror, with a side of anger, was surging through her veins, all she could think to do was hurt him somehow and gain any kind of leverage in the situation. Clarke steadied herself on her knees then and rammed her fist right into his groin, then watched as Finn crumpled like putty.  
  
“Fuck! Ugh, Clarke you bitch,” he spat at her and looked her in the eye then while holding himself up on one knee. Clarke shivered when she saw his vacant stare, so distant and cold she had never seen him look like that. He didn’t look like Finn at all. She felt a hot tear fall down her cheek and she was breathing frantically as they looked at each other.  
  
“I’m sorry Finn but you’re scaring me!” she stuttered, and he lunged for her again.  
  
“You’re mine Clarke,” he snarled and pushed her down onto her back, climbing between her legs. He leaned in close to her ear, his breath warm and reeking of liquor.  
  
“I can do anything I want with you,” he reached for her jeans and began to pull them off her hips. “Nobody would stop me. I know you want it Clarke.” Then her brain seized up, making her body freeze. She realized she was no match for a fucked up, high Finn and when she closed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to watch- he was thrown off her just as fast as he’d gotten on.  
  
In her haste, she could not see what had happened but she scrambled backwards to the wall, pulling her pants back up and her chest was aching from fear and air intake. Clarke could hardly comprehend what was happening, blood was rushing so fast inside her and her breaths were too loud. She saw Finn on the ground for a second before he was up again. His words muffled in her ears as he yelled at her savior in such force, his eyes were bulging and he was spitting the words out. Clarke finally looked to where he was glaring and she saw her. The green-eyed girl. She had come to Clarke’s rescue. Before she could do anything else, she watched Finn march towards the beautiful girl. Clarke was still too afraid and jostled, but she held her breath in fear that Finn would hurt her. To her surprise, the tall girl simply held her ground as she stared down the approaching Finn.  
  
Though Clarke still couldn’t understand the words, she heard sounds and watched the girl's mouth sneer in response to something Finn kept vociferating at her. Finn then shoved the girl with what looked like all the vigor he could muster, but the girl hardly faltered before latching onto his arm in a crooked position and she shoved him to the ground on his knees. Clarke gasped audibly at her strength and then the girl finally regarded her. Her clenched jaw diminishing in a second and her eyes seemed to be searching Clarke for injury. Once she saw that Clarke was okay, she smiled a very little- and very beautiful smile. Clarke couldn’t help but marvel at this girl, her own jaw dropped ever so slightly. Then in a split second, just like their first encounter, the girl looked away and looked to Finn again. Clarke saw as she turned in her spot very gracefully and even more gracefully drop-kicked Finn and he tumbled forward groaning for a second before silence.  
  
She couldn’t help but gasp again, but saw how his body slowly moved up and down, indicating he was fine. Though Clarke could not care less in that moment. She looked back to her savior, her breaths coming back evenly and she wanted to say something to her. Say thanks, or maybe tell her how beautiful Clarke thinks she is. She had no chance though, because once Finn was down and Clarke had been silenced, the girl quickly ran out of the alley, not even looking back at Clarke. As she saw the shadow disappear, she stood finally and looked down at Finn. She would be fine if she never saw him again, but that girl, Clarke needed to see her again.  
  
***  
  
Lexa rose early the next morning, the sun pouring in through a window without shades. She threw off her blanket and stood meagerly, trying to ignore her head rush. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t wait to start her senior year today. As Lexa bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, her mother hardly looked over as she asked, “Alexandria? Everything okay?” Then she eyed her daughter suspiciously. Lexa laughed because for a second she might have actually thought her mom was concerned.  
  
“I’m good mother, really good. I’m just excited to start school.” She surprised herself with her own honesty, and saw her mom had accepted that.  
  
“Hmm. Did you need a ride, dear?” She asked about a minute later once Lexa assumed she’d stopped talking again. It was more a statement than an offer she knew. Lexa laughed again to herself. She thought she could probably drop a glass vase and her mom would hardly bat an eye at her.  
  
“No mother, it’s nice enough to walk still. I’ll see you.” With that Lexa swigged back her orange juice and headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Clarke entered through the front doors of Shady Oak High, breathing in the familiar smell of cleaned floors, gyms and kids. Kids everywhere. Clarke is Captain of the cheerleading team, so she’s pretty well known. As she walks through the hall towards her friends, people call out to her.  
  
“Clarke! How was your summer?” One girl, Echo she thinks, asks.  
  
“Hey, looking good Clarke!” Murphy yelled to her from his place at the lockers, surrounded by Jasper and of course, Finn. As soon as Finn heard her name his head shot up and he jumped off his spot and fell into step with her.  
  
“Babe, Clarke, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t remember anything from-”  
  
“I know that! You don’t think I realized you were high out of your mind Finn?!” Clarke screamed at him in front of everyone. He immediately shrunk and tried pulling her into him to quiet her.  
  
“Clarke come on let’s talk somewhere-” He pleaded but she cut him off.  
  
“I wouldn’t go anywhere with you if my life depended on it Finn! You hurt me yesterday, you tried to assault me! I’m your girlfriend! You don’t get to do that to me,” she was seething and she shoved him into the lockers behind them. “I hate you, you and I are over. If you ever come near me again you will regret it, Finn.” She then turned away and crashed right into Raven and Anya, her two best friends on the cheer team with her.  
  
“What the fuck do you mean he tried to assault you? Clarke?” Raven pestered, holding her arm and staring down Finn, who leaned against the locker with a kicked-puppy look on his face.  
“That’s exactly it Raven,” she confided into her friend, hugging her tightly. “He tried to rape me.” She whispered and barely held back a sob. Anya stepped forward suddenly and decked Finn right in the face, he fell straight to the ground and cried out.  
  
“Damn it! I didn’t mean-” Then Raven came forward more and kicked him in his side.  
  
“I swear Finn if you ever lay a hand on her, I’ll personally design a shock collar and strap it to you. Then if you even get close, you’ll be zapped into oblivion, you dick.” She sputtered and then Raven and Anya each held Clarke and rushed away. Everyone around had gone silent during the argument, and resumed their conversations as soon as the cheerleaders left. Once they entered the cafeteria, Raven pulled Clarke into a tight hug.  
  
“Babe are you okay? I love you so much I’m sorry he did that. What happened?” She held Clarke’s shaking hands and Anya sat next to them, staring down any who looked over.  
  
“We were in the square, and he was so high he just decided he wanted to have sex right there. He pulled me into that alley behind my store and-” She broke into tears then, heavy mind numbing tears as she finally came to realize what happened to her. “A girl stopped him and then she ran away, but he didn’t do it Raven. He didn’t. But he tried and he looked so scary and angry.” She fell into Raven’s arms and tried to catch her breath as Anya began gently rubbing her back.  
  
“I’m going to kill him Clarke, I promise. He’ll regret hurting you,” She kissed Clarke’s head then and twisted some blonde hair in her fingers. “You’ve always been too good for that addict.” Then as Clarke lifted her head to say something, the first bell rang and everyone began scrambling for class. Anya got up first.  
  
“Clarkey I have to go to class but text me okay, I’ll meet you guys at the lockers right after.” She bent down and kissed Clarke’s head too, then left.  
  
“Why does something always have to happen to you? You’re the sweetest person in this school,” Raven brushed her cheek and wiped her fading tears. “Don’t worry okay? Your mom will expel him, you know she’ll hear about us beating him up.” She tried to laugh a little and Clarke smiled faintly at the attempt.  
  
“Thanks Ray. I love you so much, I’m so happy you’re back you don’t even know-” then the second bell rang, signaling that everyone better be in class by then. Immediately they hugged, nodding at each other and went their separate ways. It was not worth getting in trouble on the first day of school, especially when her mom is the principal.  
  
***  
  
Lexa’s first class was English, her favorite. Other than math of course, but she would never admit that. The teacher began to write their name on the board, and Lexa realized quickly this teacher was going to be that guy.  
“I’m Professor Kane, I expect you all to call me as such. I did not go to school and get three 3 degrees and a phD to be called ‘Mr.’ is that clear?” She ignored his little spiel, as well as the rest of the class because truthfully, she tended to call teachers by name. It made her stand out, even if they began to hate her. Lexa believes that respect is not authority, but the ability to talk to someone evenly, without bias or judgement. So, she could respect Professor Kane, if he could respect her. If he calls her by her first name, she will call him by his. It would be futile otherwise, because how can she learn from someone who finds themselves to be above the exact people he is enlightening? Lexa laughed quietly to herself as some boys in the front began berating Professor Kane about his insistence to be addressed as a professor.  
  
Quickly he grew tired of it. As he slammed down his notebook then, her mind went blank. The door opened and a certain blonde stepped in, sheepishly looking apologetic to the teacher as she scurried to her seat in the front. A whistle was let out by some jock nearby, and the teacher shut him down.  
  
“Is something entertaining Mr. Blake? Would you like to share with the class how you’re feeling and why you just let out such a ridiculous noise?” He glared at the boy, dark black hair flipping over his face and the kid laughed.  
  
“I just think Miss Griffin here is hot as hell, don’t you candy Kane?” He dared to say, he turned to his friend nearby and gave him knuckles. The blonde huffed and quietly took out her things, ignoring the boys. Lexa couldn’t help but still stare. She was beautiful, painfully so.  
  
“Bellamy Blake! Get out of my classroom immediately, or I will call for Miss. Griffin to escort you out of the building. Is that clear?” His face red, either from anger or embarrassment being asked to comment on a student’s appearance. Lexa couldn’t decide, but she went with anger because he had not indulged the boy for even a second. This Bellamy character, as she learned, smirked and sauntered out of the room, trailing his eyes over the blonde. Lexa scribbled furiously into paper to keep herself from saying something harsh as well.  
  
“Now that the clown is gone. Roll call, shall we?” As the names were called, Lexa just bit her lip and watched, waiting for the blonde to shoot her hand up. Lexa could only imagine what her name would be. Someone so beautiful needed a great name. Anna, no Karina, or Claire even. She laughed for trying to guess her name, obviously she could not. As she gave up hope, she heard, “Clarke Griffin,” and the blonde shot her hand up. Clarke. Clarke Clarke Clarke. Wow. Even better than Lexa could have guessed, it was so short and perfect as it rolled off her tongue. She would never forget it. More names were being called and she realized her name had not been called yet, so she braced herself as the W’s approached.  
  
“Last but not least, Alexandria Woods.” She bit her lip at the sound of Alexandria, but she raised her hand anyway.  
  
“You must be new here, right? I hope you get along well, this being your senior year and all Miss Woods.” Professor Kane chimed to her and she simply nodded, smiling slightly. It seemed as if everyone turned around then to see the new girl, her cheeks flushed as guys smiled and whispered to one another and some girls just smiled at her. Clarke though, Clarke had not looked back- to her disappointment. Before, Lexa would have been happy but right now, all she wanted was to see those blue eyes. Then, her luck changed.  
  
“Miss Griffin, because your mother is the principal and you are head cheerleader, I would expect you to show Miss Woods around in hopes that she is able to be comfortable with us here. Would you be able to do that?” He asked her as if she were a child, but Lexa’s heart was pumping faster than she could handle now. Clarke looked back then, her eyes widening in recognition and a smile stretched across her angelic face. Lexa swooned. She smiled back shyly and looked down, suddenly very afraid of what this girl might think of her. She did not look up again the rest of class, out of fear and because her nerves were all over the place. The bell rang finally, and kids leapt from their seats to go.  
  
“Hi there,” Lexa’s heart froze. She had not yet heard her voice, but she knew right then she could give herself to this person. The soft rasp, low timbre voice of the beautiful blonde. Lexa dared to look up, finding a 1000 watt smile looking back. Her brain scrambled for things to say, but she was so nervous her own voice didn’t work. She nodded to the girl and smiled big, hoping she could look past Lexa’s inability to speak then.  
  
“Well, I’m Clarke. Your name is Alexandria right? Pretty. It’s fitting.” She confessed, smiling shyly now too and a very light pink covered her cheeks. “If you want, you can follow me and I will show you to your classes?” Her blue eyes looked so genuine and happy, Lexa found her voice.  
  
“You can call me Lexa, and I would love if you could show me around.”  
  
***  
  
Clarke couldn’t believe her luck. The brunette was not only in her school, but in every one of her classes. As she read Lexa’s schedule, she couldn’t help but squeal in delight.  
“Omg! I can’t believe we have every class together Lexa,” she was beaming at the girl and the brunette gave a little smile back.  
  
“I know, it’s pretty cool. Did your mother the principal set that up?” She teased Clarke. Clarke blushed furiously and denied it.  
  
“No! Absolutely not. It’s purely fate Lexa. We are meant to know each other.” Her cheeks burned red now and she decided to look away to save her pride. She had only just met this girl, but Clarke felt a connection she couldn’t describe. Unsure if it was because this is her defender from Finn, or if her beautiful face just scrambled all control Clarke had. For head cheerleader, she sure was nervous around this girl. Lexa coughed gently as they passed the gym, and Clarke looked back to her.  
  
“Listen, I know it was you who saved me yesterday. I wanted to thank you, but you ran away from me…” Clarke admitted sullenly. She watched the girl’s eyes dart around for a second before she looked right at her.  
  
“Yeah… I’m sorry about that. After I knocked out uh, Finn, I couldn’t stay. I didn’t want to get in trouble,” she whispered, looking to her feet. Then she looked back up and locked her jaw as she studied Clarke. “I knew you would be okay, I promise I wouldn’t have left if I knew you’d been really hurt.” She glanced to Clarke’s neck, and Clarke pulled her scarf a little tighter and subconsciously rubbed at it. She couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted as the girl said that.  
  
“I believe you. So, thank you. He is my boyfriend,” she paused and bit her lip, “was my boyfriend. I was so scared and then you came and knocked him off of me. I almost gave in before you came.” Her jaw shuddered and she still looked into Lexa’s green eyes. Then before Clarke could realize what she was doing, she leaned in close to Lexa and kissed her cheek slowly. Feeling her warmth radiating and she smelled of lemon and honey. Clarke blushed more and pulled away. Lexa looked taken aback, but she made no effort to leave.  
  
“You’re welcome, Clarke. He did not deserve you,” and with that Lexa put her hand to Clarke’s cheek and wiped an escapee tear. Then she grinned and said, “Let’s head to class, yeah?” Holding her arm out and laughing softly. Clarke couldn’t take hold fast enough. She linked arms with Lexa and pulled them towards class. She blushed again the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class projects. Party planning. What could go wrong?

As her first official day of senior year came to a wrap, Lexa lay in her bed feeling lighter than she’d ever felt. Clarke had kissed her. Never in a million years had she imagined the captain of the cheerleading team, daughter of the principal and the most beautiful girl she’d probably ever seen, would kiss her. Sure, Lexa saved her from the girl’s boyfriend, but she would have saved any girl about to be attacked. She suppressed her wide smile suddenly and told herself she couldn’t do anything about it. She would not pursue Clarke, because Clarke had only been grateful to her. She hadn’t flirted with Lexa or kissed her for any other reason she convinced herself. At that thought Lexa felt her heart ache the smallest bit and she told herself that is the feeling she deserves to always feel.  
  
Pain of what could not be, because Lexa would never abandon Costia. Costia, Lexas first, last and only love. She had died in a car accident on the first day of summer, Lexa had been away that weekend. Thinking about Costia made Lexa want to cry rivers, burn buildings and drown herself in pitiful sorrow, but thinking of Clarke made her want to smile and feel again. She knows that won’t happen, she won’t let it happen. With that, Lexa wiped her tears and forced herself to fall asleep. If she saw Clarke tomorrow, she would only be a friend. A very good friend.  
  
*** 1 Year Ago ***  
  
Lexa’s mother woke her up with her favorite meal. Blueberry waffles, 4 strawberries and orange juice. Lexa woke as soon as she smelled the waffles enter the room, and she was incredulous.  
“Mom? What is this?” She asked questioningly. Her mother bent down and fluffed her hair with her hand, frowning glumly at her. Lexa’s heart began racing.  
  
“Sweetie, something awful has happened. It’s about Costia.” Lexa noticed her mother had puffy eyes and she was holding back. Her world slowed when she heard Costia’s name.  
  
“Tell me mom, what happened? Where is she?” She began to rise off the bed and grab her phone, but her mother held her attention with her eyes.  
  
“Lexa, baby please sit down. Costia has been fatally hurt, she was in an accident. Lexa…”  
  
“What? No… She’s fine! Mother don’t fucking lie to me, please.” Lexa begged. She sunk into her bed, unbelieving. She had just heard from Costia last night, she called Lexa and told her how much she loved her and Lexa told her she could never fall more in love, then she did as Costia sang to her.  
  
“Lexa, she won’t be coming back. I’m sorry honey. Please understand-” she reached for her arm and her voice shook but Lexa took no notice. At that moment, if her lover was gone, so was her love. Nobody would have it.  
  
*** Present ***  
  
That night Lexa was thrashing in her sleep, she dreamt of Costia’s face more beautiful than she could remember. Then she began melting slowly in Lexa’s desperate embrace and she could do nothing but watch as her girlfriend disappeared, crying the whole time and begging Lexa to go with her. Her voice didn’t work but Lexa screamed her lungs out in silence anyway at Costia. Lexa knew what this dream meant. She should be dead too. When she awoke in cold sweats, her blankets were trapping her inside her bed. She lashed out even more heavily and began sobbing before she could comprehend doing so. She was heaving breaths as she tore her covers off of her and threw them to the floor with all her might. Then she rose quickly and ran for the door. She needed to go on a run now, she needed to run away from Costia’s melting face.  
  
The clock read 5:25 a.m. and she decided she would just run until she had to go to school for 8:00. So she did. Lexa tied up her sneakers and her loose long hair, she threw on a big shirt and pulled on running shorts, then began pounding down the driveway into the road. She ran with the sunrise and sped faster than the birds as they dove from their trees, flying into the skyline. Lexa slowed her pace for the first time in probably two hours, and realized how tired she was. Her knees ached and her lungs burned. She watched the birds, wishing she could follow them into the light. Her phone began ringing then, very abruptly and Lexa jumped in her spot, not remembering when she managed to grab her phone in her rush.  
  
“Hello?” She breathed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
“Hi, is this Lexa Woods?” A small voice replied from the other side, a little husk behind it and something else; maybe nerves. Lexa’s own nerves began racing, because she knew this voice. It was Clarke.  
  
“Um, yes. Who is calling?” She played it off, a faint grin started at her lips as she teased her caller. Lexa began walking back towards her home, unsure how far she’d come but she knows she passed the ‘Leaving Shady Oak’ sign.  
  
“This is Clarke, I’m sorry if it’s weird for me to call you. I know you gave me your number yesterday for homework purposes. Um I thought I saw you though, a little while ago. Are you running?” Lexa’s smile dropped and breath caught in her throat. Clarke had seen her run? Where had she seen her? Lexa had been staying by the forest line for a reason. When she ran from Costia and from her dreams, she didn’t want anyone to see her so weak.  
  
“I am out on a run… where did you see me Clarke? And it’s okay that you called.” She replied honestly, with a little curiosity in her voice. This town was so small, Lexa was already passing the sign again and saw the matching houses. She really thought she’d run farther, but maybe only her mind did.  
  
“I live kind of on the edge of town and I’m not the best sleeper,” Clarke said more quietly, “So I was awake and I saw you. You were running so fast.” She could hear the interest and worry in Clarke’s voice, and right then she had no patience for either. She was on her own time, nobody else needed to know why she was running so fast.  
  
“Everything is fine Clarke, if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m running, that’s all.” She snapped, and immediately regretted it. “I’ll see you at school, okay? I’ll see you soon.” Lexa huffed and tried to hang up, but as she did she heard the voice again, closer this time.  
  
“Lexa?” She froze. She had been fast walking down the street to get to her house before running into any people. She looked up and of course Clarke stood in front of her. Her phone still in hand, Lexa’s too.  
  
“I’m… sorry. I didn’t think you’d come back so fast. I’m going to go inside, I’ll see you in school.” She rushed her words out hastily, and turned on her heel. In this morning light Lexa could see how tired she looked, her blonde hair was down and waving softly over her shoulders. She wore a plain white tee, too big for her and her own pair of pajama shorts. She looked adorable, Lexa thought. Her body still frozen, but her voice surprisingly came out even.  
  
“Clarke, I’m sorry too. I hope you don’t think anything of me, but I wasn’t expecting a call from anyone,” and Lexa looked down like a child. “Or to see someone.” At that Lexa wiped her brow with her arm and realized how sweaty she was. She couldn’t possibly look good right now.  
  
“Yeah I bet. I didn’t think I’d see you, but… I’m glad I did.” Clarke smiled at her, her blue eyes smiling too. She walked forward a few steps and saw Lexa flinch at the approach. Her smile dropped slowly and she seemed to study Lexa.  
  
“Why?” Lexa couldn’t help but ask. Her voice was tiny when it came out. It surprised her and she took another step back.  
  
“Well, I don’t know. When I see you, I just feel light. Is that weird?” She bit her lip and looked into Lexa’s eyes.  
  
“No Clarke, that’s really nice actually.” She smiled at her then, feeling her heart race. “Clarke? I should be going though.” She prodded gently, not wanting to turn away from that smile. Her smile dropped anyway, and Clarke sighed half-heartedly.  
  
“Of course, of course. I’ll see you in school Lexa.” She turned away then and retreated to her porch. Lexa watched her go and began her walk home again.  
  
***  
  
Clarke could not fathom what just happened. She had seen Lexa and somehow managed to make a complete fool out of herself. Lexa had looked so amazing, and sexy running in shorts wearing a well-earned shine. Clarke had spoken to her for probably only four minutes, one minute being on the phone. She chastised herself over and over, hanging her head in her hands. Why why why does she make me so nervous she thought to herself. Clarke could not believe she acted, reverting into a middle schooler again wanting to do nothing but be closer and hold her hand in front of everyone.  
  
Then, “oh.” Lexa is probably- no definitely straight. Oh my fucking god Clarke how could you assume someone like her could like girls?! Holy shit. Clarke felt herself feel sick immediately and had to run up the stairs and slam her door, locking herself into her room before she could truly understand. She had fucking kissed the poor girl yesterday. On her cheek sure, but Clarke leaned in wishing she had gone for her lips anyway. Clarke was incorrigible. A pretty girl saves her once and shares some classes with her and Clarke consciously and immediately attributes it to fate. She was so willing to love, Clarke scoffed at herself. A decision had to be made and so she’d had enough of punishing herself, she just vowed to treat Lexa like a friend. A very good friend.  
  
***  
  
Lexa walked through the door to her class at exactly 7:59 a.m. Her shower had been so chilly and calming she had lost track of time. Now, for English. The first of seven classes with Clarke. Right away she saw the blonde, sitting in the back by her own seat. Lexa gave a small smile to her as she slid into her seat. She couldn’t help but glance at Clarke, she had her golden hair curled and down. A tight white tank top wrapped by a colorful cardigan and dark grey jeans. Clarke glanced at her too, smiling shyly as their eyes met. Clarke’s eyes were a blazing deep blue, an ocean raging inside them but a bright sky above the storm. Lexa’s own resembling a dark forest on a misty morning reflected on her mostly black clothing. Then their attention was called back to the front, Professor Kane was again yelling at Bellamy. This seemed like it may be a regular thing already.  
  
“Mr. Blake! Any chance you and your friend Mr. Lincoln could join me in our discussion on biographies? Perhaps tell me exactly what we’ll be doing this week?” Professor Kane coaxed. He continued eyeing the groups of boys she’d learned to be Bellamy, the smirky one. Lincoln, the gentle looking giant, and Monty, a nerdy class clown. Bellamy then cocked his head back and laughed loudly at the teacher. Kane immediately frowning, but the boy continued.  
  
“You want us to partner up, and learn about someone. Did you think we’ve never done this? Been in school for twelve years or so now, man.” He smirked again. Lincoln grabbed his shoulder laughing silently and leaned back hard in his seat. Monty burst out laughing too. These boys seemed to only humor themselves Lexa thought, they seem so oblivious and inarticulate other than when talking to each other. She looked to Clarke who was rolling her eyes already and smiling at her, Lexa looked back with a grin.  
  
Kane ignored Bellamy and the boy’s jokes, and explained the rest of the project. Which he unfortunately named Project: Biography and Lexa couldn’t not frown at it. So the deal is she has exactly two weeks to learn everything there is to possibly know about her partner. Which we could pick, because Kane couldn’t be bothered to really get to know us yet and know who we’re comfortable with. Lexa had no problem with that. She knew who she wanted to partner with, and no matter what she told herself, her resolve still jiggled. Lexa smiled at the girl beside her and Clarke beamed and leaned in, making Lexa flinch slightly but still she smiled.  
  
“Lexa, any chance you want to be my partner? I can’t exactly stand most of the kids here.” She grinned then and waited.  
  
“Sure Clarke, I don’t really know any other people worth getting to know yet now do I?” She teased, watching Clarke’s grin grow wider into a smile.  
  
“Great, because I also already know everything there is about everyone here. I’m expected to know each person, especially the pretty new girls.” Lexa turned away swiftly when a huge grin crossed her lips. Clarke kept looking and Lexa knew she was smiling for her, knowing she’d made her blush. Lexa laughed lightly and looked back to the blonde.  
  
“I don’t doubt that. You’re head cheerleader aren’t you? I can’t help but think this is just a ploy so I try out for the team though.” Lexa stated teasingly, with a serious smirk. Clarke flushed quickly and answered earnestly.  
  
“Lexa no way. Honestly I don’t want you to try out for the team. Some of the girls are mean and plus the work is brutal. I just want to know you,” She flushed again, with a small smile. Lexa couldn’t help but think as to why Clarke thought she couldn’t handle some mean girls. Maybe Clarke didn’t want her on the team because they’d always have to see each other then, she thought. Then again she just told her she wanted to know her, what could that mean? Lexa decided to not overthink anything and laughed again.  
  
“Oh, well it’s not really my thing regardless but I think I could dance sensually enough for the cheer leading team.” She admitted, lowering her voice to a husk and then smirked again. Clarke immediately swallowed hard and smiled down at herself. “But Clarke I would like to know you too, you’re a good friend already.” Lexa beamed, because that was the truth. Clarke had only known her for two, technically three days. (if you count making eyes across the square and then the rescue of the damsel in distress as a meeting.) She was already someone who had worried and called her and kept her company. That, as far as Lexa was concerned, is a friend. A rather good one. Clarke gave a half smile at that, she noticed, and recovered when she met Lexa’s eyes.  
  
“Thank you Lexa. You’re a good friend too. Speaking of, I’m throwing a party this Friday and I really think you should come! I’m going to have a lot of my friends there and other kids from school so you can meet people and we can hang out more.” Clarke spit out excitedly. Then added, “Maybe work on the project if you wanted to if you don’t party.” She looked at Lexa hopefully. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh to herself over Clarke’s rambling.  
  
“Hmmm okay, I think I could do that. I haven’t partied much but I will come.” Lexa shrugged and gave a small smile when she saw Clarke still looking at her. Then Kane called their attention back to the board. He was writing up the paired partners as they were chosen, and eventually he looked to them.  
  
“Girls? Will you two be partnering up or are you simply discussing personal affairs?” He accused, half-heartedly. Everybody knew he couldn’t truly be upset with his boss’s daughter. He stared at the blonde expectantly, hardly watching Lexa.  
  
“Yes Professor Kane, Lexa is my partner for the project.” Clarke immediately whipped her head to smile at Lexa and she felt her heart stop. Clarke’s eyes met her gaze and she could’ve sworn she saw Clarke glance at her lips before turning back to the teacher.  
  
“Great, well let’s keep going guys. Murphy?” Kane continued through the students until he had written each name and their partner on the board. Eventually the bell rang and everyone was up in an instant to leave. It being Wednesday meant the week was almost over and almost time to party. People already had weekend-fever after the first couple days of school. Lexa included, now that she was invited to Clarke’s house. For a party yeah, but she was going to see Clarke outside of school. Her heart and her mind raced, willing herself through the next few days.  
  
***  
  
Friday morning came faster than Clarke thought, she thought it was probable that she subconsciously completed the last 48 hours on autopilot since the real Clarke’s mind was nowhere but the brunette. Lexa dominated Clarke’s thoughts, much to her bane because Clarke knew she couldn’t ever deserve Lexa Woods. The girl was simply too chaste and lovely for her to ever taint. If Clarke ever put her lips to Lexa again she could probably combust and burst into a ball of flames, whichever came first. Clarke had even dreamt of the girl. She dreamed that Lexa was running through the forest, giggling incessantly chasing butterflies and Clarke was chasing her trying to catch her attention. When Clarke finally saw the brunette come to a halt, Lexa had turned around and glared at Clarke with her dark green eyes. Her jaw locked, clearly unhappy to see the blonde. She yelled at her.  
  
“Clarke what do you want? Can’t you see I don’t want you here? I don’t want you period!” The girl said exasperated and began to run away again. That was when Clarke’s feet stopped moving and she could no longer even scream. She startled awake with a small sweat on her forehead, and her stomach doing backflips. Clarke hadn’t ever had a nightmare about something like that before, only something to do with her dad. Always her dad. Usually the same scenario, unable to run or scream in whatever world her mind thought of.  
  
Clarke decided to get up and prepare for the day, making sure to put extra care into her makeup and hair. She put some of her hair in rollers, while she applied makeup. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to use color and let her eyes create a colorful array over her face, or if she wanted to smoke it up and have her blue eyes pop in black. In the end she went with a smoky eyelid, over a royal blue eyeliner and heavy mascara to accentuate her eyes more. Her hair fell in perfect coils and she took a comb through them to lengthen the wave of the curl. Since it was now just rounding fall in early September, she could still get away with skin. Clarke chose a tight, dark grey V-neck long sleeve and black skinny jeans, which really held her curves. She grabbed her white all-stars and hopped into her truck, eager to start her day.  
  
***  
  
Lexa was so nervous for the party at Clarke’s tonight she hadn’t even realized she was going to have to dance, in front of all these people she didn’t know. She was a good dancer, a great dancer even, but her nerves were far from stable ever since she met one very pretty blonde. Lexa could probably get some liquid courage in her and then impress everyone, but she just hoped she could keep her own cool without having to drink. As she was thinking deeply, she sat in Kane’s class. It was still 7:08 a.m. She had fifty two minutes before she’d see Clarke, which was good because Lexa was all but calm right now. Her ipod was in and she had her favorite song blasting, (Roses-The Chainsmokers.) It was the song that Lexa could really get into and lose herself in, hips swinging and grinding the air. Lexa sat in her desk though, humming with a few words once in awhile and tapping away when Clarke walked in.  
  
She hadn’t expected to see Clarke so early, who comes to class an hour before the teacher? Besides Lexa apparently. Lexa’s eyes immediately devoured what they saw. She gulped and looked down as a blush radiated through her core. She looked so good Lexa thought. Clarke was decked out in very fitting grey and black, white shoes matching her gorgeous platinum hair and her eyes startlingly blue. She stared at Lexa as she approached, a small smirk on her lips.  
  
“Good morning, Lexa.” Clarke pulled out one headphone and put it in, while sitting to straddle the desk in front of her and looked into her eyes, still smirking. Lexa’s heart was going to pound out of her chest at the sight.  
  
“Morning Clarke.” She almost stuttered, but still sounded even enough. “Why are you here so early hmm?” Lexa felt compelled to smile as the blonde very noticeably glanced over her lips now while moving to the song. She held her resolve though and simply bit her bottom lip boredly.  
  
“I like to come early on Fridays because Kane always brings doughnuts, he always did last year at least so we’ll have to see, won’t we?” She laughed heartedly and smiled still. She began to rise and Lexa had to close her eyes and fake a sneeze when she slammed her eyes shut before she stared at Clarke’s revealing shirt. She laughed inwardly at herself afterwards to cover her attempt. Clarke met her gaze when she opened them.  
  
“That was so cute, you sound like a little mouse when you sneeze!” She gushed and laughed, leaning into her own seat next to Lexa. “Bless you by the way, sorry if it’s my perfume or something.” She admitted and a little pink rose in her face. Lexa almost laughed, because there was no way it was her perfume. Clarke smelled amazing, like lavender and cherries. Lexa couldn’t help but wonder what her lips tasted like. She blushed then and shoved away the thought.  
  
“Thank you, and I promise it wasn’t.” Lexa replied honestly. “I can’t wait for the party tonight, what time should I show up?” She quirked her eyebrow and watched Clarke.  
  
“You can come over whenever you want,” She said a little too hastily, but still with a smile. “Others will show up at 8 ish or so, but my friends will be over after school until then too.” Lexa paused, unsure if she could meet any more people. It seemed as if kids had been stopping her in the halls between every class. These were Clarke’s friends though, not just the regular faces. She had to know them if she wanted to know Clarke.  
  
“Sounds good, I’ll head over a little before the party then. Yeah?” Lexa grinned and pushed a sliver of hair behind her ear while watching Clarke. The girl had gone dazed looking, and she then realized how close they were because she was leaning into Lexa’s personal space with the headphone still in her ear. Lexa flushed and took out her bud, then leaned away from Clarke but held eye contact. The blonde kept her smile while tossing her the headphone too and nodding.  
  
“Okay.” Clarke beamed. Lexa couldn’t help but smile back while laughing a little. Clarke was so cute, she had to admit it. Everybody thought it, she knew it, therefor no harm done.  
(Lexa still scorned herself for allowing it later.)  
The rest of the day was spent by Clarke’s side in each class and at lunch. Today is when she met Octavia Blake. Bellamy Blake’s twin sister, she learned quickly. When Octavia had introduced herself she didn’t say her last name, but the dark haired girl was fast to smirk and even faster to comment on each thing Lexa had said. By the time lunch was over, Clarke was just leaning against the table subtly looking at Lexa while Octavia had managed to learn that Lexa was allergic to daisies. She was afraid of the dark and had an absolutely irrational fear of falling down the stairs and dying. She also made Lexa sing to her in the bathroom because Lexa refused to do it with someone else there. (She knew Clarke probably listened, so she tried her best) and Octavia had gotten her number and address. Lexa was, safe to say, dumbfounded at the girl. She did, however, very much like Octavia and Clarke hugged Lexa at the end of lunch briefly, while staring the smirky brunette down. Lexa had blushed ridiculously, because she was positive Clarke was a little bit jealous. Lexa smiled the whole day and made her way home to prepare for Clarke’s party.  
(Bullshit, she is preparing for Clarke.)  
  
***  
  
After the last bell rang Clarke waved to Lexa and made sure to remind her to text her if she needed a ride, but Lexa had laughed it off saying she was in walking distance. Clarke had just wanted to say anything to her, so she didn’t mind. While she was approaching her pickup she stopped when she heard a squeal.  
  
“Clarke!! Clarke hi babe oh my god I can’t wait for the party tonight!” Raven hugged her tightly from behind and kissed her cheek excitedly, now tickling her sides. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Lexa walking away towards the street but she was looking towards them. She quickly put her head down and walked faster. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat but she told herself she’d soon see her tonight and explain it.  
(Not that she had to explain anything.)  
Clarke turned and grabbed Raven back, hugged her and jumping a little.  
“I know I know it’s going to be so great, my mom is gone this weekend so we could party every day!” Clarke laughed happily while unlocking her truck now and pulling Raven so she gets in too.  
  
“That’d be the shit!” Raven exclaims, and Clarke grabs her hand before she gets any grease on the seats.  
  
“Careful Ray! You can get grease on me but not anywhere inside the truck! You know the rules!” Clarke teasingly stated. She started up her dad’s old reliable truck and pulled out of the school. She only lives a few miles from the school but she still prefers to drive because every time she’s behind the wheel she can feel her dad there too. She remembers his smell because she’s kept his blanket in the back window for over a year now. Without anyone touching it or using it, it’s retained his memory and Clarke has a rule against anyone being in the cab to be careful of it, and everything else. After a little while of listening to Raven talk about random things and singing excitedly, they pulled into her driveway. The girls were upstairs in Clarke’s room when Octavia came in. She burst through the door and excitedly jumped onto the bed between Raven and her.  
  
“Oh my god! I have so many ideas to make this party even better than the summer party. This year we’re totally going to do 151 shots on fire! Plus body shots and every other shot we can think of! Then we’ll play games on the trampoline!” Octavia was grinning ear to ear and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at her friend. They were good ideas though, she’d never done a Bacardi 151 shot on fire but she’s seen videos of people doing it. Clarke vowed then she was going to do it tonight if Lexa comes. The trampoline she owned was just extra fun.  
  
“Yes! A thousand percent fuck yes! That’ll be so great everybody will love it. I’m ordering like 15 large pizzas and getting tons of soda so we have mixers too.” Clarke was getting pumped now. Between Raven laughing so hard while writing everything down and Octavia still jumping in her spot on the bed spewing ideas, she couldn’t wait for 8:00 to come. Also, Lexa. She couldn’t wait to see Lexa dressed up. Clarke can chastise herself later, right now is about the party.  
  
“Clarke I still can’t believe Finn, like on every level I’m just distraught at what he does. Why are boys so stupid?” Octavia began braiding Clarke’s hair for fun while Raven was running downstairs to start calling her guy for alcohol orders.  
  
“Babe I’ll let you know when I know. I couldn’t tell you why I even dated him for so long. He was so nice in the beginning,” Clarke huffed. “I guess he just changed, he chose drugs over me. Oh my god wait, speaking of that. Any chance Bell has any bud? I wanted to get an eighth.” Clarke grinned innocently. Usually she never buys that much, but Lexa said she doesn’t party and she didn't know if that meant she didn't drink too, so Clarke wanted to have a back up just in case. Besides, left-overs never hurt.  
  
“I got you, Bell picked up just on Sunday. He’d love to give you some Princess,” Octavia pulled Clarke’s head back with the braid gently and ruffled her hair a little while laughing. The curls were still intact, she just kind of had sex-hair going on. Maybe that could be a good look. Clarke wanted to impress Lexa, even though she knew she shouldn’t because obviously the girl was straight.  
(Right?)  
Clarke had seen Lexa’s intricate braids so tonight she was just doing a nice French braid over her curls, something classy yet sassy Octavia kept saying. Clarke thought she looked pretty good by the end. She even smiled at herself in the mirror and Octavia had called her out. After denying Octavia to beat her pride, Clarke went downstairs to find Raven. She was still on the phone pacing around when Clarke walked into the kitchen.  
  
“Jasper dude, you know your brother can get us some 151. That’s all we want! Like 5 handles and that’s it man I swear, you know I’m good for it.” Raven negotiated. Then she hummed happily and closed her phone and the deal. “Alrighty cool, Jasper and Murphy are going to swing by at 7:30 on the dot. That’s when we should order the pizza too, so it’ll all be here when people show up.” Clarke smiled at Raven warmly. She loved when her friends were all on board for things. Clarke loved to please people.  
  
“Sweet. I don’t mind if they come and stay, but you know if Finn-” Clarke began.  
  
“Hey hey! I know Princess! Come on think more of me babe, I didn’t even have to tell them, Jasper was already pleading the case. I guess Finn did want to come but he got so smashed like an hour ago and they haven’t even moved him from his spot. Soo safe to say he won’t be here.” Raven concluded triumphantly. Clarke smiled again.  
  
“Then let’s get ready for the party!” She cheered and went upstairs to begin changing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is GRRREAT. Until it's not.

The clock struck 7:30 on the dot, and from upstairs the girls all eagerly jumped around as a few knocks hit the front door. Raven flew out of the room faster than all of them, mainly because she opted out on a dress and wore a short skirt that let her be freer. When Clarke got downstairs she saw her group of friends. Jasper lined the couch lazily already, sporting a faux tuxedo shirt. Monty, the class clown in English, sitting on his legs. Then Octavia who was rooted onto her boyfriend, Lincoln. Bellamy sat across from them and he sported a snarky frown watching the two. Clarke laughed to herself because she knew he didn’t really care, but he opposed any guy that liked his sister. Then Murphy, who was leaned against the wall looking around wearily but he gestured toward her. Also Raven, who was now on the phone again ordering pizza and taking orders.  
  
“Ok ok, everybody shut up! One at a time name a topping and we’ll throw them together. Got it?” Raven demanded, pointing to each.  
  
“Pepperoni!” from Monty.  
  
“I second that,” Jasper stated in a majestic like voice, posing like a king.  
  
“Lincoln and I want banana peppers, because they’re sweet and spicy like us.” Octavia joked and kissed Lincoln fast while he began laughing heartily.  
  
“I want sausage and green peppers! I also want for these two to get a fuckin’ room!” Bellamy pushed at the two and tried jumping in between them. The added weight and the momentum made Lincoln fall forward while he laughed guiltily, Octavia managed to hold onto his coat and so the Bellamy sandwich fell into the floor rolling on each other. Raven just glared.  
  
“Yeah alright you guys all need to grow up! Come on! Ok sorry about that, so yeah, um I’ll have a large pepperoni, sausage, green peppers, banana peppers and super cheesy pizza. Oh and I want 15 of them.” Raven stated bluntly, with a serious face even though the pizza guy couldn’t see her. Clarke laughed at the sight of her friends wrestling for kisses and Bellamy wrestling to stop it, and at Raven who was trying to convince the pizza guy how serious she was. Clarke reveled in her moment about how she loved her friends. As Raven hung up and everybody settled down, Clarke knew exactly what to do next.  
  
“LET’S PRE-GAME!!!” She screamed and immediately ran into the kitchen for alcohol, where she also began blasting an upbeat song. (Like a Drum-Guy Sebastian Chainsmokers Remix) Everybody followed her cheering and screaming to the song while dancing hard. Soon enough they all had shots lined up and a blunt being rolled, Clarke smiled as she chugged her first shot.  
  
“To Senior year! We’re almost free guys!” She poured another while the rest followed suit downing their drinks. Clarke sparked the blunt and inhaled wholly, feeling the smoke fill her lungs and tickle her brain. She exhaled and she began dancing to the climax of the song, everybody was cheering again and Raven held around her waist while they giggled happily and swayed. Clarke was so happy. They heard the doorbell ring then and everyone shared a look, then booked it the door to swing it open wide.  
  
***  
  
Lexa looked at the clock around 7:45, and swallowed thickly. She was even more nervous now, but she played Roses loud in her room and danced around in her dress and realized she couldn’t be more excited either. She was wearing a pretty sexy red dress that she bought especially for the party. The dress perfectly highlighted her slim figure and muscled body, gripping her hips tightly and the curve of her waist. She had black zip up heels and had smoky black eyeliner, making her eyes a brighter green. She had to admit she felt good about herself, so she decided to head to Clarke's.  
  
As she approached the girl’s front door she heard tons of commotion and saw lights and shadows inside the house. Her stomach flipped inside her. The music was good, she could hear it and it was exactly her style. She wonders if Clarke chose it. Before she could psych herself out, Lexa made herself ring the doorbell. The little chime rung throughout the house and she saw the shadows all move immediately. Lexa felt nervous. A few seconds later the door swung fully open and Lexa immediately gasped and held her breath. There were like eight people hovering the doorway and crowding each other staring at her excitedly, Lexa felt queasy at the attention. She began to back away when a fluff of blonde emerged from the group.  
  
“Lexa! Oh hi oh my god, I’m sorry about this. We all thought you were the pizza guy we were going to scare him!” Clarke shut the door on her friends and rushed to her before she could back up further.  
  
“Umm yes well you guys did a great job,” Lexa admittedly sheepishly and looked at her feet. She looked up an instance later when Clarke hadn’t replied. She found the blonde staring at her with all intention of being caught. She grinned as she met Lexa’s shy eyes.  
  
“You look so fucking good Lexa.” She stated flatly, her voice husky and full of desire. Lexa’s breath caught in her throat as she pushed back a ferocious blush. “I’m sorry if that was weird, I’ve been smoking a little and had a drink. But Lexa, you look beautiful.” Clarke stepped closer and reached for Lexa’s hand. “Come inside?” It was the blonde blushing now as Lexa took her extended hand.  
  
“Let’s go,” Lexa smiled, beside herself. Feeling Clarke’s hand in hers was making her mind spin already, but as she entered Clarke’s house she was hit with weed smoke right in the face as Jasper exhaled a ghost hit. She recoiled immediately, losing Clarke’s hand and took a few deep breaths. Clarke spun on her heel at the lost contact and found a coughing Lexa getting lost behind her in the smoke. Lexa reached out for her and Clarke grabbed her hand again pulling her really close. She shoved Jasper away then.  
  
“Lexa are you okay?? Have you ever smoked before? Come upstairs with me,” Clarke ordered without letting her speak. She rushed behind Clarke and she tried breathing again, it was easier as she let herself go to the scent. It perforated her nose but it was tolerable. She followed Clarke into a huge room on the end of the hall and watched as Clarke closed her door with a backwards kick. Lexa’s stomach was bubbling again but she was okay with it.  
  
“I’m sorry that happened oh my god Lex. Jasper is such an airhead.” Clarke was all but holding Lexa with how she cradled her in a hug. Lexa was shocked into silence from the hug and she just smiled while standing there with a beautiful girl grabbing her. Lexa cleared her throat to regain composure and she took Clarke’s hand in hers and sat on the bed.  
  
“It’s okay Clarke. I’ve smoked before, by the way to answer your question. Jasper just managed to literally exhale into my inhale,” Lexa laughed at her phrasing and Clarke did too. It felt so easy talking to Clarke, she’d never been so unguarded and unfiltered before. Lexa laughed more at how hard Clarke was laughing. The girl must have been pretty stoned or drunk but she was cute and giving all her attention to Lexa, so she couldn’t argue.  
  
“Okay so since you’ve smoked before, will you join me in annihilating this blunt? It’s a strawberry swisher sweet. My favorite.” Clarke gushed and twirled it between her lips. Lexa was entranced so she just nodded. She couldn’t wait to taste if it’d been between Clarke’s lips. Lexa scolded herself quickly and decided to stand up and check her hair casually as Clarke laid back and fired it up. Lexa’s hair was extra wavy tonight and hanging perfectly, Lexa smirked a little at herself and turned to find Clarke already staring.  
  
“Lexa. Like wow. I don’t even have words for you.” Clarke breathed heavily, and she stood to give Lexa the blunt. When Lexa reached for it though Clarke simply took her hand and slid it onto her waist as she leaned into Lexa, holding the blunt to the brunettes lips. Lexa almost flinched when she felt Clarke’s hip under her palm, but she inhaled smoothly as the blue eyed girl stared at her lips while doing so. Lexa now knew for sure Clarke must be pretty high because of how touchy she was. Lexa backed off a step and pulled the blunt from Clarke, still inhaling. She held it like a cigarette in her hand as she inhaled and watched Clarke. The blonde licked her lips and sat down on her bed, studiously watching Lexa back.  
  
“This does taste good, I wonder if that’s the strawberry or if it’s you.” Lexa smirked, taking a chance even though her head screamed no and her gut reared up at the last words but the weed gave her courage. Clarke’s expression made it all better anyway, because in an instant she was closing her eyes and leaning her head back slowly then she glanced to Lexa. All Lexa knew was that she’d just made Clarke Griffin swoon and she walked right to the bed where she was and placed the blunt in Clarke’s lips now. Game on Lexa thought.  
  
***  
  
Clarke was on her bed leaning back on her elbows when Lexa came towards her with dark eyes and gave her the blunt. Clarke’s heart was like a hummingbirds at the closeness of Lexa, who had kind of leaned over Clarke as she held the blunt to her lips. Clarke did her absolute best to not lose it yet, even though the second she had seen Lexa outside in her short red dress and heels she felt her resolve slip. She managed to take a few hits when she waved it back to Lexa. So far the girls hadn’t spoken a word since Lexa’s comment, but as far as she knew they didn’t need to. It was all eyes for them. From their first meeting all they needed to do was see each other to each know that they were right together. Every time their eyes met across the classroom or the hall or across a square bustling with people, all they saw was each other. Clarke knew Lexa had to feel the same now by the way Lexa looked at her. She could see the arousal in the brunette’s eyes and Clarke couldn’t help but tease it and want it to show more.  
  
Clarke knew deep down, under her two blunt-high and 3 shots deep fog, that she should not be flirting so recklessly with Lexa Woods. Hit after hit though the girls kept smoking each other up and talking with their eyes. When Clarke finally exhaled a ghost and blew it into Lexa’s face (much more smoothly and intended this time) she lost it. The way Lexa hungrily breathed in her smoke and leaned over her, Clarke needed to taste her. She slipped her hand into Lexa’s hair and held her neck, pulling her ever so gently but with purpose down to her lips.  
  
There was no restraint. One second the girls were quiet and breathing in the tension filled air deeply, the next Lexa was straddling Clarke and their lips were tangled in a game of war. Clarke felt Lexa breathe into her so she could keep kissing without pulling away and Clarke held her hips down as if at any second someone could take Lexa away. The girls each fought for dominance, Lexa pinning Clarke’s wandering hands and then Clarke flipping Lexa onto her back so she could feel her squirm beneath her. It was heated and passionate, Clarke’s mind couldn’t keep up with the feelings. She simply gave in to her needs and kissed Lexa harder. She swiped her tongue gently over Lexa’s lip asking for permission and when Lexa eagerly opened her mouth, Clarke dove in.  
  
If she had thought Lexa’s hair was soft, she was dumbfounded with her lips, and if she thought Lexa’s lips were soft, she almost had a heart attack when the velvet of her tongue licked hers back. Clarke stalled above Lexa as the girl’s lips nipped hers sweetly and her tongue slid over Clarke’s. She couldn’t help but savor the feeling of her kiss, she wasn’t sure if Lexa would ever let them kiss again when she was sober. She wasn’t even sure if Lexa was totally okay with this. Clarke kissed her more and sucked on Lexa’s bottom lip, drawing a low moan from Lexa and any previous thought Clarke had about stopping vanished.  
  
She found Lexa’s hands and pinned them down as she dropped kisses by her ear down the brunette’s neck. She felt her skin goose-bump over and Lexa shuddered quietly under her, digging her nails into Clarke’s hips lightly. Clarke relished the touch and bared her teeth on Lexa’s pulse point, making Lexa gasp and cling harder. Her hips bucking into Clarke’s ever so, in desire. Clarke smirked at Lexa and the green eyed girl just looked back unabashedly. Clarke felt Lexa’s hands traveling down each of her sides slowly and she closed her eyes over Lexa’s collarbone as she sucked, trying not to shiver at the girls touch. Her mind was still racing, thoughts about whether this means Clarke can kiss her openly downstairs or thinking if she can do this all night instead of attend her own party, but she was most distracted by the way Lexa’s eyes kept their gaze as Clarke descended her body. She wanted nothing more than to please Lexa.  
  
“Clarke,” Lexa breathed heavily on cue. Clarke looked up and saw eyes full of lust, she knew what she wanted. Clarke made her way back up Lexa lifting her dress under the girl’s hips as she did. Lexa stared at Clarke as the blonde got closer and Clarke leaned in for a long kiss. She pressed her lips to Lexa’s chastely, but with vigor. She moved her lips on hers as she let her right hand glide down Lexa. Clarke rubbed at her collarbone more and kissed it gently as her hand then slid around the small breast and she gave it a squeeze. Lexa gasped and pulled at the sheet gently beneath her hand. Clarke’s hand continued onto her perfect stomach and she admired Lexa’s abs. She leaned in to Lexa’s neck kissing her meaningfully and hard when her hand met Lexa’s bare thigh. Just when Clarke began tracing meaningless designs closer to her center, the door opened wide and Raven came barging in.  
  
***  
  
Lexa held Clarke’s blonde locks in her hand tightly as the girl kissed down her body. Lexa’s mind was spinning faster with every touch and she could barely breathe it felt like, but she didn’t want her to stop. When Clarke began running her fingers along Lexa’s thigh she couldn’t help but croak, “Clarke.” To spur her on. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening, Clarke Griffin was so stunning and here she was about to take Lexa in her own bed. Just as she felt Clarke getting closer between her legs, the door slammed open and she and Clarke were met with Raven who smirked upon entering.  
  
“Wow guys. I knew you wanted each other but this is just making fast work of it.” She laughed to them, ignoring their horrified faces. Lexa beat red and pushed Clarke off of her quickly, standing abruptly and smoothed out her dress as she headed right for the door. She paid no attention to Clarke calling after her desperately as she escaped the room and bolted down the stairs. She could still hear Raven laughing. She found herself in the downstairs bathroom after she’d brushed past the blonde’s friends, all of whom were oblivious to her red face and she was thankful for that.  
  
Lexa began splashing cold water on her neck, breathing deeply as she looked into the mirror. She still felt pretty stoned and that is probably what gave her the courage to stay rather than run out the door and never turn back. She decided that this was a good chance to meet other people, despite Clarke who would probably be trying to talk to her all night now. Lexa calmed down and headed back out to the party.  
Apparently she and Clarke had been up there for a while because the house was full of people dancing and drinking with each other. Lexa past by Jasper who was smoking with a group of two girls and the boy Murphy. He smiled to her, holding out a joint which she happily took. She breathed in deeply and ghosted the smoke, making Jasper swoon. Murphy smirked as he watched and another girl took the joint from her fingers, taking it and turning it in her mouth to pull Lexa in for a shotgun hit. As the girl held Lexa’s face, she blew the smoke through her lips and Lexa couldn’t help but step into her bubble, holding the girl by her hips as she felt the smoke swirl around her brain.  
  
The girl, Monroe she learned, handed Jasper back the joint and took Lexa’s hand leading her to the dance floor. (More like Clarke’s living room with all the furniture pushed back.) The two began dancing to the beat while Talking Body by Tove Lo played and Lexa got a dark look in her eyes as she turned the girl in front of her to grind on her. Monroe held Lexa’s neck, ruffling her hands deep into her hair pulling Lexa’s face close to hers as they swung their hips to the beat. Lexa began pressing empty, light kisses onto her shoulder which made the girl giggle and shiver. She turned in Lexa’s arms and pressed their bodies flush together, whispering to her. “Let’s get a drink and get out of here?” Lexa smirked.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clarke coming down the stairs looking around rapidly, Lexa decided quickly it’d be best not hurt anybody tonight, shaking her head to the girl and letting her go. Lexa backed away into the kitchen before the blonde could spot her and she found Octavia with Lincoln and Bell setting up the 151 shots. She grinned as she approached, Octavia turned to her smiling.  
  
“Lex! I know you want to take a shot on fire with me!” She chimed, pulling Lexa close to the counter. Of course she did, Lexa thought. She took a shot handed to her by Lincoln and he winked, putting the grill lighter to it and watching the alcohol immediately catch fire. Lexa took a deep breath, doing cheers with O as she threw back the shot. When she looked back to them, ignoring the burning in her throat, they all had wide eyes and huge grins. “Holy shit Lexa! You’re supposed to blow the fire out before you take it! That was so bad ass!” Octavia held her shoulders laughing, her own shot evaporating quickly in the fire. Lexa smirked as she took the girls’ glass and threw hers back too, still burning hot with orange flames.  
  
“What can I say? I like the danger,” Lexa laughed as she was pat on the back by a bunch of people in the kitchen who had begun watching the scene unfold.  
  
“More shots!!!” Bellamy shouted loudly and everyone cheered. Shot by shot he poured the Bacardi bottle filling and splashing the liquor glasses all over in the fun of it.  
  
Octavia pulled her to her again, whispering, “Do body shots with me?” Lexa nodded quickly. The 151 going right through her she felt her world sway and she felt weightless as she climbed onto Octavia’s hips. Lexa made quick work of the girl’s tank top, peeling it off her slowly as everyone watched. The girls both laughed. Lincoln came over and began pouring tequila into her belly button, placing a lime in his girlfriend’s lips and watching the two with blown pupils. Probably his daydream come true, Lexa thought and laughed.  
  
“Careful of her Lexa, she tends to get handsy when she’s drunk.” Lexa heard, a husky voice behind her whispered into her ear as they trailed breath down her neck. Clarke. Lexa shivered as she made eyes with her. She blonde didn’t seem to mind that Lexa was atop her best friend, about to drink the liquor off her warm skin. This sent shockwaves through Lexa, making her bend down on Octavia’s hips as she slurped the 151, licking her way back up O’s stomach and chest. She sucked the salt off her sharp collarbones and looked to the girl’s dark eyes as she leaned in for the lime.  
  
Octavia spit out the lime quickly and took Lexa by her jaw with one hand, kissing her hard and shoving her tongue between her lips. Lexa laughed into the kiss but allowed it, slowly wrestling their tongues in a battle for dominance. Octavia’s hands were wandering fast now and then Lexa’s dress was being pulled down as she was pushed down onto the table for a turn. “Oh.” Lexa said, watching Octavia straddle her hips and seeing full blown desire in her eyes.  
  
Lincoln came up quickly, pulling his girlfriend into his arms to stop her from going overboard. The brunette immediately latched onto him now, kissing him with passion. Lexa sat up and started laughing, Bell handed her another shot and she lit it herself this time. Clarke walked in front of her then, between her legs as she watched Lexa take her shot. She bit her lip as Lexa swallowed the burning alcohol and she leaned into her ear.  
  
“Keep doing that and we’re going to have go back upstairs again.” The blonde husked, sending more shivers down Lexa’s spine. She smiled at her Clarke watching her, Lexa’s red dress was still at her hips and Clarke’s eyes were practically locked onto her black lace bra. She was a little too drunk to care though so Lexa hopped off the counter, pressing their bodies together and shimmied her dress back up her body using Clarke as cover. Some boys had begun whistling at her and she ignored them, leading Clarke into the living room for a dance.  
  
***  
  
Clarke began screaming at Raven upstairs after she watched her beautiful Lexa run away from her. She was sure the brunette would leave and she was furious with Raven for interrupting.  
“What the fuck Raven? Can’t you knock?! Oh my god.” She spit, standing up and trying to get out the door but Raven held her back.  
  
“Would you chill out! How was I supposed to know you were almost fucking her up here? I just wanted you to come back down, it’s been like an hour Clarke. Your house is full of people here for your party and you’re not even down there.” She replied coolly. She knew Clarke wasn’t really mad at her. “Come on babe, let’s just go and see if your lover left.” She watched Clarke blush. “I bet you she didn’t.”  
  
As Clarke came down the stairs, she began looking around, snapping her neck in every direction. Wow, she thought. There was like 100 people in her house. She smirked at herself, proud she could throw such good parties. She made her way down into the living room and didn’t see Lexa anywhere, but she did hear commotion beyond the music coming from the kitchen. She guided herself through swarms of kids, many who grabbed at her excitedly and told her how awesome this party was. She walked into the kitchen, her stomach still careening and hoping Lexa didn’t leave when she spotted the brunette sitting up on Octavia’s hips. A burst of arousal shot through her body, landing between her legs and she swallowed.  
  
Lexa was running her hands all along her best friend’s body and slowly pulling off the tank top she wore. Clarke couldn’t help but feel a spurt of jealousy. Still, more than anything she was happy that Lexa stayed. Clarke got closer and saw Lincoln beginning to pour the tequila over O’s stomach and she saw her friend’s eyes as they devoured Lexa above her. Clarke positioned herself behind Lexa just before she leaned down, whispering into her ear and breathing softly.  
  
She felt Lexa shiver as she looked into Clarke’s eyes. She smirked and was pleased with herself for having that effect on her. Then Lexa leaned in, pressing her lips to O’s belly button and trailing her tongue up her body. Clarke felt more pooling between her legs as she watched Lexa suck off the salt on her friend’s collarbones. She was surprised at herself for not feeling anything more than a pang of jealousy and arousal, but then Octavia spit her lime away and pulled Lexa into a searing kiss. That made Clarke mad. She furrowed her brow as she watched the two girls, Lincoln noticing Clarke’s face and mouthing his apology for his girlfriend. It wasn’t his fault O turned a little bisexual when she drank and it was surely nobody’s fault for how damn attractive Lexa Woods was.  
  
O begin trailing her hands all over Lexa and Clarke had to look away, taking a shot while they were busy and finding a joint from someone in the kitchen. When she looked back her friend had pinned Lexa now, pulling down the top of her dress and letting her black lingerie show off to everyone. Clarke began marching over quickly and Lincoln jumped between them, pulling off O and letting his girlfriend then kiss him. Clarke made her way to Lexa who looked dazed but happy as she saw Clarke get close. She knew Lexa wasn’t hers but something about watching someone kiss her like that and begin stripping her made Clarke want to scream. When Lexa looked at her though with adoring, yet lustful eyes she felt calm. She got in between Lexa’s legs, placing her hands on either side of her and stared deeply into her dark green eyes. Lexa took a shot from Bell and kept eye contact with Clarke as she set it on fire and drank it back.  
  
“Keep doing that and we’re going to have to go upstairs again.” Clarke whispered, letting her eyes wander over Lexa’s chest. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was and she thought for sure Lexa knew. Lexa then jumped down, letting her body collide with Clarke’s but she just savored this closeness instead of backing up. Lexa pulled up her dress slowly and Clarke watched the black lace disappear. Just as Clarke looked to Lexa’s lips, back to her eyes and back down to her lips Lexa smirked, taking her hand and pulling her to the living room where they began dancing to Classic by MKTO.  
  
Lexa had moves, Clarke figured out quickly. The brunette pulled Clarke in close to her hips and turned her back to her, letting Clarke feel what she was all about. Clarke almost threw her to the couch then but Lexa turned back to her, spinning Clarke in a twirl. They both sung along to the song, taking turns grinding each other then going back to dancing and twirling. Just when Clarke tried pulling her close, Lexa jumped back and onto the couch, pointing to her as she rapped along to the verse. Clarke swooned. A crowd gathered, cheering and clapping, whistles loud in the air. Lexa’s eyes were only on her though and Clarke was blushing so hard. “Just so classic—” Lexa sung, jumping down into Clarke’s arms and began dancing again. Clarke couldn’t help but love this girl. She knew she was screwed.  
  
Lexa was having the time of her life. She’d partied before but she had never partied with Clarke Griffin. After a few hours of dancing and drinking, the two found themselves out on the trampoline bouncing and laughing together.  
“Lexa tonight has been—so great.” Clarke laughed out of breath, still jumping. Lexa smiled and got closer to her and jumped into a hug which made them both fall and roll.  
  
“I know, it’s all been because of you Clarke.” She said, leaning over Clarke with her hands on either side of her head. Clarke just blushed and watched Lexa intently. “About earlier… do you regret it?” Lexa asked, worried, hoping the blonde didn’t. Instead of an answer she just felt Clarke wrap her legs around her waist pulling Lexa in. Clarke held her face and breathed onto Lexa’s lips slowly.  
  
“I could never. Do you?” She kissed the corner of Lexa’s lips, drawing a blush from her. Lexa’s heart pounded but she was more comfortable than she’d ever been.  
  
“Can’t say I do.” Lexa leaned in fast, capturing Clarke’s lips with her own. They kissed for a few long seconds, letting their lips glide over each other when Clarke licked hers, asking for permission. Suddenly Lexa pulled back, meeting Clarke’s bewildered eyes. Her heart began pumping and she crawled away backwards from the girl. She tasted like something sweet and like—Costia.  
  
Her poor dead girlfriend who was nothing but bones and roses and memories in a grave. Lexa began breathing deeply as her eyes clouded with tears. She ignored Clarke coming closer to her, asking what’s wrong and just threw herself off the trampoline, leaving a very confused blonde behind and ditching her shoes. She began running home as fast as she could, crying and choking for air. Oh Costia, Lexa thought. What have I done? She arrived home after nonstop feet on the pavement. She’d almost gone an entire night without thinking about her. Lexa felt like she’d cheated on her. Her heart heaved with grief, with guilt, with loss and love. Lexa knew she couldn’t let Clarke in without losing Costia forever. She lay in bed, thinking too much for her brain to fall asleep.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -SHORT chapter-  
> Lexa doesn't do so well handling the party the night before. Who on earth thought it'd be good to give her drugs?

When Clarke awoke the next morning, her heart ached worse than her head. She made Lexa run away and she didn’t even know what she did wrong. She lay in bed longer than normal, trying to run through everything that’d happened. After Lexa had left her on the trampoline alone and confused, Raven, Anya, O, Lincoln and Bellamy all joined her. They passed a blunt between the circle as they talked about Lexa.  
  
It had only been a week, 7 whole days and nights since Lexa came into their lives. They really didn’t know anything about her. Lexa had told her her mom grew up here in Shady Oak, she knew they had just moved from a small town in Virginia called Polis, and she knew Lexa had some sort of burden on her shoulders but didn’t know what. That was it. All the talking they’d done were just empty words. Clarke didn’t know her fears, her dreams, her goals in life and thinking about that made Clarke want to know. How could she now though? Sure she’d see Lexa in school come Monday, but would Lexa still want to be her partner for the project? Or even want to know her at all anymore?  
  
She felt a tear fall from her eye. Last night when they were dancing and Lexa held her close, Clarke felt so absolutely sure of their connection. She even recalled thinking she loved her. Clarke’s heart ached at that thought, she felt like she’d been waiting forever for Lexa and now she was here and she’d screwed up. Clarke pulled herself together, preparing for the day when she saw Lexa’s black pumps in the corner. She picked them up and stared for a second, deciding what she should do.  
Clarke pulled on her coat and grabbed the shoes, heading for Lexa’s.  
  
***  
  
Lexa hadn’t slept at all no matter how much her drunken body pleaded her too. Every time she found herself dozing off she got up again. Now at about 7:30 in the morning Lexa was dancing along to Gooey by Glass Animals. Swaying in the beat, she rolled a joint for herself after Jasper let her have some bud last night. She danced to the sensual slow beat, forgetting about her troubles. She even took a few pills from him and now as she forced herself to forget, she took all 5.  
Within minutes her world was fuzzy and the colors blended, she felt the music in her bones and her blood felt thick. Slowly the world stopped and Lexa was breathing too hard. She tried sitting down to calm herself but her mind was spinning, her brain felt like it was bleeding. Just before Lexa passed out, she heard her doorbell ring. She called out to whomever it was to come in, she couldn’t care less about anything in that moment. As her door opened and she saw a sleepy looking Clarke walk in cautiously, Lexa fell to the floor hard.  
  
***  
  
Clarke heard Lexa yell, “Come in!” and decided to go in slowly. Walking through her house she heard music playing way too loudly for a Saturday morning, but she looked at the walls first as she made her way through. Pictures of Lexa covered the walls of the hallway, pictures of her when she was a baby with bright green eyes. Some of Lexa growing up riding her bike, chronological order of first day of school pictures, then middle school birthday parties and school dances. She noticed a girl with Lexa in most of those, a dark skinned beauty who held Lexa’s hand in each. As high school pictures approached, the two became closer. Lexa kissing her in some and the other holding her tightly. Clarke’s heart clenched as she saw the happiness on the brunettes face. Then the pictures were less frequent and the girl was no longer there, neither the bliss in Lexa’s eyes.  
  
She finished looking at the pictures and opened a door where the music came from the loudest. She watched Lexa twirl around with her hands on her head in a very slow sway and had to bite her lip to keep from almost moaning at the sight. Then as Lexa spotted her, she fell to the floor. Not moving.  
“LEXA!” Clarke screamed, running to her collapsed body. She felt sweat through her clothes and Lexa’s head was burning hot. She smelled of weed and when Clarke opened her eyelids she was met with blown irises. Drugs, Clarke thought. She pulled her phone out, trying furiously to call 911 through her tears.  
  
***  
  
Waking up with a painful ache in her head and the serene quiet of a hospital, Lexa recalled what happened. She overdosed, there was no doubt that’s what happened. Her tongue felt dry and swelled and her mouth tasted like charcoal. Her room was mostly dark from the night sky outside besides a fuzzy glow from a sailboat nightlight. There was a glass of water and a vase next to her, full to the brim with roses. Magnificently blood red and dark. She reached for them and saw a card inside. It read, ‘Lexa, I hope you will explain to me what’s happening. I’ll see you soon gorgeous. Clarke.’ Her heart pounded at her words and she couldn’t help but feel bad.  
  
Lexa had done this to herself. She knew she shouldn’t have run from her the night before or taken those drugs—but fuck, she didn’t know how to let someone in. No matter what she felt for Clarke, which was a lot. Too much for only knowing her for a week and that made her feel worse. It had taken Costia a long time to work her way into Lexa’s heart. She’d always been hard to capture the attention of. Guys never interested her, they’re too boring and simple minded. When Costia and Lexa met in middle school it was just something special. Their friendship soon lit a different kind of spark somewhere deep inside Lexa and she felt alive for the first time in her life.  
  
She hadn’t felt such a thing since the day Costia died. It was like her heart burst in her chest, leaving nothing behind but a silhouette of where it once stood. The blood made its way through her body by sheer will after that. Meeting Clarke seven days ago though brought her back. The beautiful blue eyed blonde forced Lexa to reconsider her unlocking her walls. She gave Clarke a key, whether she knew it or not. If she would use it she could get in, but she needed to knock real loud too. Lexa didn’t know how to take the first step.  
  
The past week of flirting and all of last night’s actions weren’t Lexa. They were maybe, but she also didn’t feel like it was real. It all felt too right, too good. Nothing gold lasts forever, that’s what her tattoo says and if it’s inked into her skin permanently you’d think she would remember it more often. However as she lay in this hospital bed surrounded by beeps and another patient in a cot next to her, she slunk back into sleep, hoping this would be over soon.  
  
The next day Lexa was awoken by a nurse holding her wrist, checking a pulse. She had average brown hair pulled into a tight knot but her eyes were strikingly blue. Much like a blonde she knew, who was also standing in the doorway eyeing the two. Lexa was still fatigued as all hell but she up righted herself at the sight of Clarke. The nurse glanced to the doorway and smiled warmly when she turned back to Lexa.  
  
“I assume you know my daughter?” She smirked, like she knew. “Anyway, Miss Woods, my name is Abby Griffin. Clarke’s mom yes.” The blonde came over then, taking the seat next to Lexa’s bed but still silent. Her eyes were rimmed red and gave away anything she was trying to hide. “Now, do you know what happened? Do you realize what you did?” Abby asked her calmly, trying to keep all pity out of her voice. Lexa swallowed and finally broke eye contact with Clarke.  
  
“Yes Miss Griffin. I took too many pills and I overdosed.” She swallowed again, her throat suddenly very dry and still tasting like charcoal a little. She refused to meet Clarke’s gaze. “I swear it was an accident. I had a rough night.” Lexa admitted, finally looking to Clarke who then looked down immediately. She reached for her glass of water and took a long sip, all the while Abby watched her.  
  
“I believe you Lexa. Do you know what pills they were? Your toxicology levels were through the roof. We administered activated charcoal in an IV to help bind the drugs and toxins so they would flush out of your system sooner.” She explained, leaving Lexa to simply nod in return and Clarke to sigh heavily, still staring at the floor.  
  
“Yes. I think it was probably ecstasy. I umm—I don’t do drugs I want you to know. I really don’t make a habit out of things like this…” Lexa trailed off, trying and failing to make eye contact with the younger griffin. Abby simply sat on the bed slowly, reaching for her hand. Lexa gave it to her and tried to hold a solid gaze.  
  
“Again I believe you, sweetheart. I’m just making sure you’re aware what happened and we can be sure it won’t happen again. It was a close call, I’ll be honest with you. Your heart stopped once in the ambulance.” Her voice was soft, gentle breaking the news. Lexa’s heart felt like it stopped again. “Clarke was very worried for you. I think I should give you guys some time. Your mother stopped by, signed all the forms and said you could go home as soon as I give you the go. Which I do, knowing the charcoal has worked. I’ll have my daughter bring you, as your mother didn’t stay long…” Abby trailed off, slightly questioning but not daring to ask what the hell was wrong with her mom leaving her daughter who just OD’d at a hospital. Lexa nodded, thanking her.  
  
A few quiet minutes went by, both girls just breathing into the empty air. Words unsaid hung between them, until Lexa finally cleared her throat.  
“Clarke? Please look at me.” She pleaded in a small voice. “I want to explain.” Lexa let her eyes drift down the girl in front of her quickly. Clarke wore a baggy, slightly holed black tee and sweat pants. Her shoes were her favorite worn converse and her hair was disheveled in a messy bun. She looked beautiful still. Finally Clarke lifted her head, after another heavy sigh and her tired blue eyes met Lexa’s.  
  
“Please do. I don’t know if I can handle not knowing.” Her voice sounded exasperated and Lexa felt her heart clutch at the need to hug her tightly. She took a deep breath, preparing to unload her burden so Clarke could see the real her.  
  
“Okay. I—no. There’s something you should know—” Her voice cut off in a choke, just the idea of telling Clarke about Costia felt wrong but she was gone. Her girlfriend was no longer on this earth with her to make her laugh and smile and kiss her when she needed her, and Clarke was. Clarke is here. She’s not Costia, Lexa told herself.  
  
“Lexa it’s okay. Just say it. Whatever it is I can handle it, but I can’t handle you almost dying because of me.” A tear slipped from her eyes and Lexa couldn’t wait anymore. She threw her legs off the side of the bed and pulled Clarke by her shoulders into a hug which thankfully she accepted happily.  
  
“God Clarke, no! Don’t ever think this was because of you. Ok? Don’t ever blame yourself for this.” She limply let go of the blonde to give her the choice of moving away but Clarke simply crawled into her lap and buried herself in Lexa’s arms again. She nodded furiously as they both wiped her tears. Lexa took another breath before continuing. “Alright. Here it is. My girlfriend died, Clarke. She died in an accident only a year ago and—sometimes—sometimes when I close my eyes she’s all I see. She’s all I hear and all I feel, but this past week…” Lexa sighed, feeling exhausted. “This past week has been all you. When I fell asleep you were the last one on my mind and the first thing when I woke up again. Seeing you every day in school made going to this new school worth it. That party on Friday, holy shit Clarke.” She laughed lightly, making Clarke giggle a little too. “Everything felt so right. You—you feel right. I’m so sorry I left. When we were on the trampoline and you kissed me—suddenly it was like, ‘wait why is this happening’ and my brain sort of backtracked. I couldn’t figure out why it felt wrong because I hadn’t even thought of Costia all night. But that was why, that’s why it felt wrong. Because I can’t forget Costia, I won’t, but I won’t lose her if I let someone else in. I know that now, but it took some drugged up epiphanies for me to get there. I’m sorry Clarke.” She squeezed her arms tighter and felt her own tears fall.  
  
They didn’t feel heavy though or full of heartache. The tears were those of peace, relinquishing the anguish she’d been cherishing for so long. She let the burden go and felt the whole weight of the world leave her shoulders. She sighed again and cried harder, but now Clarke was holding her and soothing her pain away. A few long minutes went by and Lexa began to feel better. She just hoped Clarke would say something, anything to break the quiet of the room and demolish the last wall standing in Lexa’s long-boarded up heart.  
  
“I get it, Lexa. Thank you for telling me.” She looked into Lexa’s eyes, making her heart lurch and she watched Clarke get closer to her. She glanced to the blonde’s lips thinking maybe she was going to kiss her but Clarke laid her head on her shoulder instead. “You deserve all the happiness there is. I hope one day maybe you’ll let me be that for you. I’m glad you had Costia. I’m so glad she took care of your heart when she was here—but now I want to fix it.” Then she did kiss her. Clarke pulled Lexa’s jaw down to her and captured her lips quickly and urgently and Lexa smiled big, tears falling again. Those were the words she needed to hear and she wholly let Clarke in. The two kissed for a few long moments before Lexa finally pulled away for a much needed breath and squared her shoulders.  
“Can we get out of here now?” She laughed, in turn making Clarke beam and nod as she agreed fully to get the fuck outta there and never come back.


	5. Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn a little more about each other. Clarke gets jealous and tries to make Lexa, but fails. Cuteness occurs since these two can't help themselves. Lexa gets jealous too, but she handles it better.

Monday morning arrived as if it were any other day. Nobody knew about Lexa going into the hospital and Clarke intended to keep it that way. It was not anyone’s business what happened. As for being together, to Clarke’s dismay when she brought Lexa back home yesterday and was dropping her off, they both agreed to try and keep this casual for now. Try being the keyword for Clarke, as Clarke wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Lexa hard, she knew it was going to take some time before they could have each other. The girl just lost her girlfriend for heaven’s sake. She cried last night for Lexa. For her pain that she’s been carrying the past year and for almost losing her. She cried and cried until finally there were no more tears and she simply wanted to just see her again. Be her friend until the brunette was ready. Clarke could do that for her, she would do it.  
  
She sat in Kane’s class with Lexa on her left, Bell and Lincoln and Monty at the front stirring up trouble as usual. Everything felt good. Kane began explaining that this class time was to be used for getting to know your partner and beginning the project. Clarke beamed when the teacher finally let them loose and she was able to turn to Lexa. She swallowed thickly trying to hold back letting a compliment out, but she couldn’t help her staring. Lexa was wearing messy cut off denim capris and a simple purple crop tee that showed her stomach. Clarke saw a dangly shiny jewelry and summed up that Lexa had her belly button pierced. It took her a second to make her way to Lexa’s eyes and she burned red when she noticed the brunettes smirk.  
  
“Something you like Clarke?” The girl asked her, trailing her own eyes over her with a small grin.  
  
“Yes. Yes there is. Let’s get started.” Clarke smirked now, earning a squinted teasing glare.  
  
“Fine. Tell me your favorite color. Your favorite song or band or artist, whatever you want to choose. Umm—tell me the first pet you ever had. What are you afraid of? Do you believe in magic? Tell me about your favorite book. Uh, anymore ideas?” Lexa laughed, rubbing the back of her neck as she thought. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. The girl was so cute. Clarke gave her a list too and they both worked on it for a few minutes before turning back to the other.  
  
“So, my favorite color is light green. Like your eyes.” Clarke blushed, earning a small blush in response as she continued. “My favorite song is 10,000 Emerald Pools by Borns and yes I’m going to make you listen to it with me.” She smiled as Lexa jotted down her answers. “My first pet was a turtle and I’m pretty sure he died when I tried giving him a bath in the washer… Oh yes I do believe in magic, but not like ‘turn you into a frog’ magic. More like I believe in fate and divine intervention, you know? Hmm, I don’t know if I have a favorite book. I really like The Giver. It’s like a perfect society where everyone is the same besides their occupations. Like there’s no color, it’s all monochromatic. There are daily injections to fend off emotions. It’s so weird but I love it.” Lexa was looking at her now, studying her intently and Clarke couldn’t help but blush under her gaze.  
  
“And what are you afraid of, Clarke?” She asked her, making Clarke swallow again because she hoped she’d forgotten she asked that. Now it was her turn to rub her neck awkwardly before answering.  
  
“Are you sure you want me to answer that?” She inquired from the brunette, hoping again she could see how much she didn’t want to answer it. Lexa simply nodded and watched her carefully, giving her an encouraging pat on her knee. They were sat in their desks facing each other as if the rest of the class didn’t exist. In this moment, for Clarke, they didn’t.  
  
“I’m afraid of a few things. Like the dark for one. I’m afraid of dying in my sleep. I’m afraid of falling down stairs and dying like you are.” Clarke joked and made Lexa laugh while she playfully hit her. “I’m also terrified of losing you… as a friend, as more. I can’t explain it, but when we met it was like something clicked in me and I don’t want that to ever go away.” She bit her lip and looked down trying to avoid Lexa’s expressive eyes. She waited but Lexa said nothing so she finally looked and she was closer than she was before. The brunette leaned it and captured Clarke’s lips in a chaste kiss. She gasped at the surprise but immediately wanted more as she followed Lexa back.  
  
The girl just leaned back and smiled at her, a full smile and Clarke stared again in awe of her beauty. Luckily no one saw or else she’d be a laughing stock over her red face.  
  
“Clarke.” She started, pronouncing the ‘k’ at the end with extra emphasis. “I think I know what you mean. Like I told you yesterday… something just feels right.” The brunette smiled again and Clarke reached for her hand, unable to hold back any longer. She kissed Lexa’s knuckles once then let it drop, laughing at her lack of control.  
  
“I really couldn’t not do that I’m sorry. Anywayyyy,” She drawled out her tone. “Your turn Lex.” The brunette still had a blush going but she managed to suppress it enough to answer the questions.  
  
By the end of class Clarke learned more about Lexa than Octavia did the day they met and that alone was enough of an accomplishment for her. Lexa was a private person, that was absolutely apparent but with Clarke it seemed like she let loose more. Clarke figured out Lexa’s favorite color is sky blue. (Like her eyes) Her favorite song is Clairvoyant by The Story So Far and she told Clarke her favorite lyrics of it are, ‘don’t paint me black when I used to be golden.’ Her biggest fear really truly is falling down the stairs and dying. The brunette was even talking with her hands as she explained that. Her first pet was a hamster, but for the life of her couldn’t remember what happened to it. She said she thought her mom probably gave him to their neighbor when they had to move for the billionth time. Clarke also learned exactly how many times Lexa’s moved and it made her heart cringe—13 moves. Her mother couldn’t take staying in the same place for too long and that made Clarke scared.  
  
Lexa promised her that her mother said this was the last one. Especially because her mom lived in Shady Oak when she was a kid. It was different, she loved this place because it wasn’t a new stop. It was something old, and Clarke was thankful for that. If she had to lose Lexa there’s a good chance she’d lose a piece of herself. That was how much Clarke cared for the girl, even if she shouldn’t necessarily. With that little kiss earlier though she felt hope. Clarke knew there was something between them and that was good enough. Her phone buzzed with a text when she was at lunch sitting at a table with Raven and Anya.  
  
 **Lexa: Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me this Friday to a movie? Totally a friend thing I promise. There’s a showing of Hocus Pocus and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t need to see it c:**  
  
Clarke laughed at the text and felt a blush crawl up her neck as she thought about it. _Are friend dates a thing?_ She wondered. They agreed to keep it casual but hell, she’d go on a date with Lexa in two seconds if she was asking. Raven noticed her blush before she could answer though and ripped the phone from her hands.  
  
“What’s this princess, a friendly date night? Did she even apologize for ditching you?” She asked.  
  
“Ray gimme my phone! And she did apologize thank you very much. It was all just a little too much for her at the time.” She tackled her in her seat and ended up half straddling the girl. Anya simply laughed, not taking any sides during their battle. “Come on!! It’s not even a date I swear. She wants to be casual, that’s it.” Clarke couldn’t help the low tone her voice took and she cringed. Raven’s brows shot up immediately and she hugged around Clarke.  
  
“Oh Clarkey. It’ll be okay. You’re out of her league anyway princess! I’ll go on a date with you to the movie if you want.” She joked, laughing hard at her expense. Neither girl noticed Lexa walking by them, over hearing the conversation as she left the room in a hurry. Anya cleared her throat trying to get their attention.  
  
“Clarke? I think you may want to answer that text. Lexa definitely just heard everything.” Her voice was concerned and Clarke immediately whipped her head around looking for her brunette.  
  
“Fuck, fuck—” Clarke grabbed the phone out of Ravens hands without a thought and started running towards the door. Lexa was nowhere to be seen and it was only lunch. She could see her next period, Clarke told herself. As she made her way to the classroom early she began typing out her apology for whatever she may have seen and heard. Minutes went by before she got a response.  
  
 **Lexa: You don’t owe me any explanations Clarke. Friends remember? I don’t need any (;**  
  
“God dammit!” The blonde huffed loudly, slamming her phone into her desk. _Is she just hiding what she feels or does she really not care if I go on a date with someone?_ That thought made Clarke feel unwanted. It didn’t matter to her right then if they agreed to be casual! They had a connection and how dare Lexa pretend they didn’t. Clarke was fuming the more she thought about it. She would’ve loved if Lexa hadn’t left the cafeteria and instead sat with them, maybe pulled a little possessive move over Clarke in Raven’s lap but nope. She walked away carelessly and even winked at her saying they’re just friends. _Fuck that,_ Clarke thought. Maybe she was over reacting considering they were literally just sharing a kiss three hours ago in English but two can play this little game.  
  
When the bell rang for everyone to get to class Clarke was already waiting, not in her seat but next to one of the girls on her cheer team, Echo. The pretty red head came in and smiled at Clarke as soon as saw her.  
  
“Hey Echo, what’s up?” Clarke beamed.  
  
“Hi Clarke! Ugh I can’t stand this class. Math is the freakin’ worst.” The girl responded with a shrug. Clarke liked math, but not as much as Lexa did. Seeing Echo complain about it was perfect, she could hop on board with her and see how Lexa reacted. Speak of the devil, the brunette swung the door open, followed by Monroe and Harper, two girls she knew pretty well in middle school. They were all laughing and Lexa didn’t even look around the room when she sat down. _She didn’t even notice I wasn’t sitting with her!_ Clarke’s anger erupted inside her and she began laughing a little too loudly at Echo’s remark. This earned her a glance from the brunette. Lexa looked over and smiled happily at her, even gave her a little finger wave before resuming her conversation. _Fuck this,_ Clarke thought.  
  
She knew she was definitely being childish now, but this is how Clarke got when she felt unwanted by the person she liked. Clarke leaned forward to Echo, smiling at her and whispering something worthless as she reached for her hair and twirled it on a finger. Clarke’s mind was hardly in her body, it was on the other side of the room trying desperately to pay attention to what was so funny that Lexa was saying. All she could hear were Monroe and Harper’s laughs. She finally looked back over and saw Monroe was leaned in Lexa’s space now and the brunette had a blush on her cheeks. _Nope. Not happening in my book._  
  
Even when Clarke was trying to be the one making her jealous, Lexa managed to make her more so. Clarke told Echo she’d see her later at practice so they could get the cheer down for the home game this weekend, then left her spot to reclaim her original seat. As she got closer to the trio, Harper whipped her head up and the other two followed suit, staring at Clarke as she came near. It made her heart sink thinking they were all talking about her and suddenly she wishes she’d stayed with Echo. Damn this lack of confidence bullshit. When it comes to Lexa she feels so unsure of herself, simply because she wants her so badly.  
  
“Hi Clarke.” Lexa greeted in a monotone voice, a blush still on her cheeks. The other girls giggled and Clarke felt her own face heat up.  
  
“Yeah hi. Any chance I can get my seat back?” She faked confidence, giving her best cheerleader face and saunter as she stood in front of them. Harper immediately stood and took the seat two seats in front, but Monroe kept the seat right next to Lexa and Clarke could swear she felt her blood boiling. She resigned herself to not acting like a complete prick and just took the seat in front of Lexa. Clarke sighed as she sat down, not turning to start any conversation. The bell rang and finally she could just lose herself in work.  
  
Not ten minutes into the lesson Clarke heard snickering behind her. Monroe. Her voice made such a squealy sound you just knew it was her. Clarke squared her shoulders and tried her best to ignore the girl. Then suddenly she felt a light tug on her hair and she couldn’t believe it. There’s no way that girl would pull her hair, right? Unless she wanted Clarke to turn around and snap at her, for touching her hair and for touching her Lexa. She felt more gentle tugs and she whipped around, unable to hide her angry face. She was met with Lexa’s light green, wide eyes and her hands up in surrender.  
  
“Sorry Clarke. I was just playing with your hair.” She looked down then, picking up her pencil once more. Clarke eyed Monroe who had flushed cheeks and a furrowed brow as she was working diligently on the problem. _Shit._  
  
“No no that’s okay Lexa. I umm—I have a headache so I’m a little grumpy. I’m sorry.” She whispered, trying to convey her sorries. Lexa just gave her a kind smile and reached up to hold her face. She rubbed gently and ran her thumb across her lips, earning a deep blush immediately from Clarke.  
  
“Ask to go to the nurse then wait in the hall for a minute.” Lexa stated. “Trust me.” Clarke bit her lip for a second confused but obliged anyway. She raised her hand to get Mr. Nyko’s attention.  
  
“Can I go to the nurse? I have an awful headache.” She claimed, faking a weak voice. The teacher just nodded, not wanting to interrupt the rest of the class. A few seconds later she found herself leaning against the lockers, waiting presumably for Lexa. Within a minute just like she said the brunette was slinking out the room and came right over to her. Lexa took her face in her hands gently and pressed a long kiss to her forehead, making Clarke smile like an idiot.  
  
“I am sorry you have a headache Clarke. I wish I could help.” Then she slid her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a hug. Wow, this girl is going to be the death of me. She knew she couldn’t admit to not actually having a headache without explaining that she was just mad at Monroe for no reason so she feigned innocence and cuddled into Lexa’s neck as she held around her waist.  
  
“You are helping. Aren’t we supposed to be casual though?” She joked, pressing her lips ever so lightly to Lexa’s collarbone and getting a shiver in response.  
  
“Sure, but I still can’t help but want to take care of you when you don’t feel good.” Then Lexa pressed another kiss to her hair and Clarke sunk deeper into the hug. “So, are you seeing that movie with me Friday or is Raven your date instead?” She felt Lexa’s smile in her words and laughed as she looked up to her.  
  
“You’re my date.” Then she pressed a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s lips.  
  
“I better be.” She chided, pulling Clarke into a short chaste kiss like the one earlier. “We’re really bad at being casual aren’t we?” Clarke couldn’t help but snort aloud at that, earning a hearty laugh from Lexa as she hit her shoulder gently.  
  
“Ok yeah I admit we’re shit at being just friends, but we can do it. As long as casual still means we’re only interested in each other… if that’s okay.” She bit her lip as she confessed to her jealousy. “Honestly I kind of had a mini freak out earlier when you told me you didn’t need an explanation blah blah because we’re just friends. Then you winked at me! I felt like such a joke. Monroe and Harper being your little puppies didn’t help much either…” She knew she sounded dumb but Lexa just smiled at her and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
“They’re not little puppies. They’re more like kittens chasing their mother because they haven’t figured out how to do things on their own.” She laughed. “Clarke you’re not a joke, not to me nor anyone. I said that because well, I was trying to hide how much it hurt to hear Raven say you were out of my league and that she wanted to be your date. I don’t want anyone being your date but me. Even if you are out of my league.” Lexa said in a small voice and hugged her hard.  
  
Clarke couldn’t help but pull back, unable to fathom that Lexa actually believed she was out of her league.  
  
“Wait you’re kidding me right? I can’t believe you’d ever believe something so ridiculous. Do you own a mirror?!” She exclaimed, wanting nothing more than for Lexa to know how beautiful she thought she was. Lexa simply furrowed her brow and just looked downright perplexed. _Holy shit. She actually thinks I’m out of her league._ Clarke began laughing hard at that and started pulling her towards a bathroom nearby.  
  
As they got inside Lexa was still questioning what she was doing when Clarke pushed her in front of a mirror and stood behind her, hugging her waist. She noticed Lexa was looking anywhere but at herself in the reflection so Clarke held her face in one hand pointed to her in the mirror.  
  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Like, do you see what I’m seeing right now?” Lexa’s eyes met hers in the mirror again in a pleading way, like she really didn’t want to be doing this right now.  
“Alright, well I’ll tell you. These lips?” She slowly dragged her finger down the girl’s bottom lip slowly, loving how pliable they are. “They’re perfectly soft, they’re full and so pink. They taste amazing.” She husked, making Lexa blush. Next she ran her fingers along her jawline up to her cheekbones. “Your jawline is so sharp and strong it makes me want to sit on your face if I’m honest but I’d probably get cut.” She giggled. “Your cheekbones make you look regal, like a warrior queen because that’s exactly what you are.” Lexa’s blush was beet red now. She took both hands pulling back Lexa’s long, wavy hair in her hands and leaned forward to press a kiss behind her ear. “Your ears are the cutest things I’ve ever seen,” as she nipped one. “Your neck is lean and strong and elegant and so, so sexy.” She said, dragging her lips and teeth down her pulse point as Lexa leaned her head sideways for more access. The brunette sighed heavily and Clarke realized just how turned on they were both getting.  
  
She let Lexa’s hair drop and turned the girl to her, pressing her back into the sink as she leaned on her tiptoes to capture her lips in a kiss. Lexa sighed into her mouth and steadied herself on the sink as Clarke pressed in harder. Then she broke the kiss and took Lexa’s hands in hers, letting her waver slightly in balance but pressing their bodies together to keep her upright. She trailed kisses down Lexa’s shoulder to her arm, then her hands. “These hands? They’re faultless and expert and I want them all over my body.” She said in a low voice, putting them on her hips as she kissed across her collarbones now. “Lexa. Everything you are is beautiful. From your wavy, soft hair to your vivid green eyes that say everything you mean, to your voice that sends chills down my spine and let me just say the fact you’re taller than me adds to it.” She wanted to continue but Lexa cut her off.  
  
“Clarke—this is too much. I—I’m feeling very um—like I want you now.” Lexa said in a rasped voice and pulled Clarke into her hard by her hips, digging her nails into them making the blonde shiver now. Clarke smirked, pressing her lips to Lexa’s throat as the girl titled her head up.  
  
“Well, I guess we should get back to class then, huh beautiful?”  
  
“Fff… Yeah I guess so. This was very enlightening Clarke, but you still blow my mind.” Lexa whispered into her ear, nibbling it lightly before pulling away and leaving the bathroom for Clarke to follow on her heels. Which she did.  
  
Safe to say the two hardly paid attention to the rest of class, especially the whispers from kids up front about them both being gone so long. The day ended fairly quickly after that and soon enough Lexa and Clarke were in her truck sitting in Lexa’s driveway. Lexa had been cold so Clarke let her use her dad’s blanket. It was at that moment Clarke realized she was in deep. Lexa too, because the brunette refused at first until Clarke simply threw it over her.  
  
“Clarke… this is your dads. Raven said you don’t let anyone use it.” Lexa said, still cuddled in the passenger seat and Clarke was sat in the middle, sharing it.  
  
“I know, but you can. It’s not a big deal, okay?” Clarke said, reaching for her under the blanket and leaning her head on the girl’s shoulder. Lexa just hummed happily as they played music and enjoyed the other’s company.  
  
“Do you want to just come inside and hang out Clarke?” Lexa asked after a few more minutes.  
  
“I really do, but if I go in there with you I won’t be able to keep my hands off you and I’m trying unbelievably hard to do just that.” She laughed.  
  
“You’re so sweet. Does anyone else know how patient you can be or is it just me?” Lexa asked in a loving voice, kissing Clarke’s head.  
  
“Just you, Lex. Nobody else is worth it.” She admitted. “I have to go to cheer practice though in like twenty minutes soo, we’re going to have to cut this short anyway.” Lexa whipped her head at her then with a predatory grin on her face.  
  
“Can I come?” She asked excitedly and the blonde couldn’t help but blush.  
  
“Umm—you want to come watch me cheer? Like in my cheerleading uniform?” Her voice was small, wavering with nerves. Lexa grinned again.  
  
“Yes. In your cheerleading uniform, unless you wear something else to cheer in.”  
  
“Shut up! I—uh—yeah of course you can, but you can’t laugh at me or anything and you really aren’t allowed to check out any of the other girls!” Clarke gave her rules, which Lexa laughed at and nodded.  
  
“You got it. Let’s go.” She patted the seat excitedly and Clarke scooched back over to drive again.  
  
“Alright well we’re stopping at my house to pick it up first.”  
  
***  
  
A couple minutes later they pulled up to Clarke’s house and all Lexa could think of was the night of the party and how bad she still feels. That was, until Clarke hopped back in wearing her uniform. The royal blue skirt with a white trim and the cropped stomach, 3 quarter sleeve with ‘Griffin’ sewn in, the v-neck of the chest that dipped perfectly over Clarke’s breasts. Lexa couldn’t stop staring, probably with her jaw open, not that she’d notice.  
  
“Lexa… as much as I love your smoldering eyes on me I’m still tempted by this afternoon’s bathroom fun so I need you to avert your stare.” Clarke tried, but Lexa was unable to remove her eyes from this beautiful sight. Now she was thinking about what happened in the bathroom too and what she really, really wanted to do and felt her grin return.  
  
“Nah. Can’t do that.” Lexa replied and Clarke just huffed, starting up the car and pulling out to make the drive back to school.  
  
When they arrived the girls walked out to the field where Lexa definitely dropped her jaw now. The whole team of cheerleaders were dressed in short skirts and she knew Clarke saw she couldn’t stop her blush in time.  
  
“Lexa! You promised not to check them out!” Clarke pulled her to the stands with a couple other people sitting. She had a grumpy face on looking jealous and Lexa wanted to kiss it away.  
  
“I—Clarke! I can’t not look if I’m here to watch you cheer! You’re the only one I want to be seeing though.” The brunette leaned into her ear making the blonde shiver.  
  
“You better only watch me.” Clarke told her, grabbing her jaw sharply and nibbling it before slipping away to join her team.  
  
The team of white and blue arranged themselves in a shape, Clarke at the front and Lexa’s eyes were trained only on her. They started their cheers, clapping for the words which were something like:  
 ****  
Hustle (clap)  
Get to it (clap)  
Eagles (clap)  
Let's do it!  
  
  
Then the girls turned into V formation and the two girls on either corner of it did cartwheels and round offs passed each other, followed by every two girls in the V doing the same until Clarke, at the apex, did a back flip between the group and they started the cheer again. It was impressive. Every girl was flexible, strong, agile and very, very attractive. Lexa noticed at some point how turned on she was watching Clarke and checked her phone camera to see her appearance. Sure enough her pupils were blown wide and she had a blush on her neck. The brunette forced herself to avert her eyes for a while, taking in who she was sitting near.  
  
There were some boys, dressed in dark clothes and they smelled of weed. She recognized Jasper as one of them and she gave him a nod. He held up a joint between his fingers and she grinned, but shook her head. A few bleachers back and up from her were a group of girls, probably freshmen or sophomores judging by how giggly they were being. As she looked at them, one of the girls with blue streaks in her dark brown hair and a labret piercing smiled at her, giving her nod which Lexa returned. Then she turned back to the cheer team, hearing their voices echo loud. They were now getting ready for the pyramid and Lexa beamed as she waved at Clarke, who was crawling to the top. The blonde smiled back proudly, looking triumphant as she struck a pose, balanced on top of two hands.  
  
“You know her?” A voice asked beside her. Lexa turned and saw the blue streaked girl next to her.  
  
“Yeah, you could say that.” She blushed. “She’s a good friend.”  
  
“Uh huh. Sounds like you want to be more than friends, looks like it too.” The girl giggled, pointing to her eyes. Lexa blushed harder and laughed too, owning up to her obvious arousal.  
  
“I mean can you blame me? You guys are all here for the same reason I bet.” She joked, earning an elbow from the girl as she waved to her friends to come down too.  
  
“Duh. We love the cheerleaders, my friends want to be them but I just want to be with one of them. Oh! I’m Demi by the way.” The girl smiled big, and then pointed to her three friends that surrounded them. “This is Ally, Kendra and Eve.” She introduced each girl who had a different piercing and colored hair. Lexa found herself liking the group of friends.  
  
“Nice to meet you all, I’m Lexa Woods. What grade are you guys in? She asked curiously.  
  
“Juniors. I’m guessing you’re a senior? The new girl?” Kendra chimed in, her blonde hair was bottomed out by hot pink and she had a monroe piercing which reminded Lexa of Clarke’s lip freckle and she smiled thinking about it.  
  
“Yes, that’d be me.” She confirmed. Kendra just grinned at her then looked back to the field. Ally, the girl with bright red hair was next to speak. Surprising Lexa with a country accent.  
  
“So who ya watching Lexa?” She inquired, making Lexa smile for the millionth time, deep in thought of Clarke. She pointed to the pretty blonde who was in the middle of a cartwheel, banking into a double round off.  
  
“That one. Clarke Griffin.” A blush spread through her cheeks and her new friends all oohed and ahhed making her burn redder.  
  
“She’s my favorite too, but I heard you’re the lucky one.” Demi noted with a quirk of her brow. “Griffin’s party was the news of the week. The new girl doing body shots off Octavia Blake and dancing with Clarke all night. You’re damn lucky, Woods.” The blue brunette laughed.  
  
“Oh my god. I forgot such thing as rumors existed.” She drawled, slapping a hand playfully to cover her face.  
  
“It’s okay, you’re totally cool Lexa. Everyone wants to know you.” The girl with blonde streaks over black hair, Eve, told her confidently. It made Lexa grin thinking about people knowing her name when she really didn’t know many people just yet. Besides all the constant stops and introductions last week, she found she still only thought of Clarke’s group as her friends. Perhaps these girls now too.  
  
“Really? Strange, but good to know.” She replied, nodding to the girl as she trailed her eyes back to the field. It had been 45 minutes and Lexa was positive she liked her new friends. She didn’t even notice cheer practice ended until Clarke was stalking towards her and the group up to the otherwise empty bleachers. The blonde stopped in front of all of them with her hands on her hips and smoldering blue eyes. Lexa remembered then how turned on she was and couldn’t help but check Clarke out. Demi followed suit and the other girls laughed.  
  
“Lexa are you done? Can we go?” She could hear Clarke trying to sound exasperated but she sounded amused too that Lexa couldn’t stop staring at her.  
  
“I—yes. We can go. Oh wait, these are my new friends. Demi, Kendra, Ally and Eve.” Lexa smiled at each one and they nodded to Clarke. Demi was the first to stand and take Clarke’s hand.  
  
“It’s really, really nice to meet you Clarke Griffin.” She husked, about to bring Clarke’s hand to her lips when Lexa immediately stood and cleared her throat. Demi burned red and dropped her hand as she giggled, elbowing Lexa gently before motioning to her friends. “See you around Lexa.” She nodded before the group walked off but Lexa still felt the panic that had just surged to the surface at Demi almost kissing Clarke’s skin and she glared after them for a few seconds.  
  
“Come on, don’t be jealous. Have you seen me in this uniform?” Clarke smirked at and did a twirl. Lexa abruptly stopped her by reaching forward for her hips to crash their bodies together, looking deep into Clarke’s eyes before slowly inspecting every inch of her body and looking back to her.  
  
“Trust me, I have.” Her voice was husky and she smirked as Clarke gulped at her words. She simply tightened her hands on Clarke’s hips and leaned her face into her neck, enjoying the glisten of sweat from her work out. Lexa gently licked up her throat before coming around to her ear and nibbling it. Clarke’s moan was low and rumbled in her chest before escaping her lips. Lexa pressed languid kisses to her neck, sucking on the skin lightly to leave her mark and she felt Clarke’s hands go into her hair, pulling roughly as the blonde whimpered under her touch. Lexa kissed her behind her ear a few more times as Clarke strained her neck to give her access and the brunette let her hands slide off her hips to grip Clarke’s ass under her skirt. She gave it a hard squeeze and thoroughly welcomed Clarke’s hips bucking into her, a gasp accompanying it.  
  
“Mmmkay, let’s go now.” Lexa hummed as she released her hold on Clarke, who stumbled forward a step before shaking her head and swallowing thickly.  
  
“Y-yeah okay. Tease.” She glared at the brunette and Lexa couldn’t help but smirk as she followed Clarke down the bleachers, gluing her eyes to her the entire time. She took Clarke’s hand in hers as they walked side by side, unable to keep her hands off her. Clarke didn’t seem to mind as she squeezed their hands together and smiled at the ground. She had a sudden surge of affection for the beautiful blonde, and realized right now as they walked hand in hand towards Clarke’s truck on this chilly day, with the sun warming their skin: she wanted her and did not want to wait any longer to let her know it.  
  
“Look at me Clarke.” She said suddenly, taking both of Clarke’s hands and pressing kisses into them as she waited. Clarke looked up at her and smiled her biggest grin, making Lexa’s heart skip a beat and tighten her hold. “When I lost my girlfriend a year ago it was the worst pain I’ve ever felt, and I didn’t think I would get over it. Every day for the past year I woke up without a reason, I just existed. I was surviving and I’m tired of just trying to survive.” Lexa told her, ready to continue but Clarke took her hands back then and wrapped them around Lexa’s waist, resting her head over her heart before speaking.  
  
“Life should be about more than just surviving, don’t we deserve more than that?” She asked innocently enough and Lexa nodded, resting her chin on Clarke’s head gently and hugging around the girl as they leaned on the maroon pick-up.  
  
“Maybe we do.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s hair slowly, then kissed her head and her nose until she ever so lightly dragged her her own lips across hers waiting for permission to kiss them. The blonde was in a daze from the kisses, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted as she waited. When no kiss came Clarke opened them to see Lexa was staring at her with what her friends called ‘heart eyes’ and she just grinned and pressed her lips hard against the brunette. Lexa eagerly responded, sliding a hand into her hair to hold her face and letting the other rest on her very lower back.  
  
They kissed for a long time before the wind blew cold, crisp air into their space and Clarke shuddered hard. The brunette opened the door, something they should have done probably 5 minutes ago and they both finally scurried inside. Clarke jumped right into her lap and resumed kissing her again, not caring for the awkward angles or anything else in the moment. Lexa just held around this girl tight, knowing she never wanted to let her go.


End file.
